Twins
by Kiarene
Summary: The Malfoy twins start Hogwarts. Totally AU. Protective!Lucius and sweet!Draco.
1. In which the twins leave for Hogwarts

**Title:** Twins

**Author:** Kiarene  
**Pairings:** non yet

**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The Malfoy twins start Hogwarts. Totally AU. Protective!Lucius and sweet!Draco.

**Published:** 3rd December 2005  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine sighs

**A/N:** Uh, this was a plot bunny that I had for the longest time. Eventually would be slashy, but not just yet. Slytherin-centric.

**Twins**

**Chapter 1**

_In which the twins leave for Hogwarts_

"Hurry Mama! Luc! Or we'll miss the train!" Hand in hand, Draco tugged his brother through the station entrance, throwing a fretful glance at the slim blond woman behind them.

As if to agree, the Hogwarts Express whistled shrilly again.

"Slow down, Draco. It is not becoming of a Malfoy to hurry," Narcissa admonished her younger son. A gentle smile belied her stern tone. "The train will not leave yet."

Two identical trunks floated behind them, obviously expensive and spanking new, with costly dragonhide leather and shiny silver straps. The Malfoy crest glistened above the sturdy lock. Behind the trunks, all tied together in a strange procession, floated a covered bird-cage, a box with air-holes that was large enough perhaps for three goodly-sized textbooks and two broomsticks, covered and bundled together.

It was pandemonium on the train platform 9¾ . Some, like the Malfoys, came up through hidden wizarding roads in their own carriages. Others opted for more muggle means of transportation. Every once in a while, a bang could be heard as yet another student with a trolley burst out from the wall that connected the wizarding station to the muggle world. Everywhere, kids were chattering loudly in excitement while their harried parents tried to make sure their children actually got onto the train along with their luggage.

"But Mama…" Draco trailed off, footsteps slowing as he looked wide-eyed at the sheer chaos around them. Unconsciously, his hand that held his older twin's tightened.

Lucius looked around coolly, sneering. "Must we take such… common means of transport, Mother? Surely we could easily afford something better. Our carriage…"

"Not everyone could afford private transportation, and the school board have to be fair, dearling." Narcissa wrinkled her nose in faint horror at sheer chaos around them. She could understand her older son's sentiment though.

"What about portkeys? Or floo? Magic carpet? Broomsticks?" Draco asked curiously.

"We can't fly all the way there on a broomstick," Lucius said.

"How do you know?" Draco stuck out his tongue cutely.

"Because… because it's many miles away. Hundreds of miles," Lucius retorted confidently. He made a mental note to look up the exact distance of Malfoy Manor to Hogwarts later.

"I'm not sure myself, darling. Perhaps they think the students would prefer the experience of riding on a train. Don't you think it would be fun?" Narcissa laughed nervously, trying to distract her sons from the idea of flying all the way to Hogwarts on a broomstick. "Oh look, Pansy's already here. And I see Gregory too."

Draco waved at their childhood friends. Lucius went for a regal nod. The other two children waved back as they boarded the train first. "We'll save you a carriage!" Pansy yelled.

"Now remember, write me tonight to tell me you've reached safely. If you need anything, you can owl me. You can also approach Severus, though remember to—"

"—call him Professor Snape and not Uncle Sev," Draco finished. He rolled his eyes. "You told us already, many many times."

Lucius looked impatient. "Now we must go, Mother."

Narcissa bent down, hugging her boys.

"Bye Mama." Draco kissed his mother, looking a little scared and yet excited. "I'll write you tonight, don't worry."

"Bye Mother," Lucius repeated, much more calmly, kissing his mother on her cheeks as well.

The train whistled, once, twice. Slowly, it chugged off.

It was the start of another school year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Lucius and Draco found their friends easily and settled down. Sweets and snacks were opened and passed around. Their voices rose excitedly, and pets were brought out and petted.

Lucius was most proud of Tantus, a young eagle-owl with beautiful black-brown plumage. Eagle-owls were rare and extremely dear, as they have to specially bred with magic, but they were bigger and faster than owls. At the same time, they were not as fierce or as big as eagles, which made it easier for young children to handle.

Gregory and Vincent both brought owls; terribly useful pets for kids. Pansy had a young cat, a pure-bred Siamese that was sleek as her dark-haired owner. Blaise had bought a fire-salamander, which were very exotic and expensive. It had to be kept in a fire-proof crystal tank that was charmed not to shatter or heat up.

Draco lifted the covered box onto his lap, as the other children watched curiously.

"I though you couldn't find any animal you liked?" Gregory asked, referring to the previous week when they had all met up at Diagon Alley to buy school supplies.

Draco grinned, slowly sliding the box-lid back. "I got her from Peasy's Pets at Madisons last weekend. That place is brill, it has a much better selection than Eeylops Owl Emporium" he said, referring to another wizarding shopping district, one that was more up-market than Diagon Alley. The others immediately crowded around.

"A snake!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Is it dangerous?" Pansy cried out, falling back.

Lucius shook his head scornfully. "Of course not. Mother had placed protective charms."

"It's quite pretty," Blaise noted. "What type of snake is this?"

Draco lifted out the small white snake carefully. At certain angles, the snake looks almost translucent. "_She_'s a diamond adder. Very rare and expensive," Draco said proudly, as his snake gave a little hiss and twined around his wrist like a piece of jewellery.

"Everything owned by a Malfoy is expensive," Gregory muttered. He stroked his owl, looking a little envious.

"Of course," Lucius drawled.

"Never thought you would go for a snake, Draco." Vincent said. At Draco's stare, he shrugged. "Just a comment."

"Is she poisonous?" Pansy asked fearfully.

"Frightfully so," Draco smirked. "But like Luc said, she won't harm us. Don't panic, Pansy."

"What's her name?" Pansy asked.

"Diamante." Draco held his wrist up, admiring his gleaming snake.

"What a truly original name, eh Puff?" Blaise held up his tank, allowing the salamander inside to see the adder. The small fire-salamander took one look and exploded into flames. The snake hissed back.

"Better than Puff," Lucius retorted. "What a silly name."

"But it's very apt," Draco said, staring at the small fire creature in amazement. After a few seconds, the flames died down. "Just think. If you have another fire-salamander, you can it Poof!"

Everyone groaned.

The pets were returned to their cages or box or carrier. For a few minutes, the carriage was quiet, except for the rhythmic rattling of the wheels. Then the door opened and an older boy with bright red hair stuck his head in.

"Oh, terribly sorry. Wrong carriage." He was about to close the door when he did a double-take, staring openly. "Twins?"

"Never seen twins before, have you?" Lucius sneered defensively.

"Oh, it's not that." The boy half-turned his head. "Hey George!"

Another boy appeared, looking exactly identical to the first boy. "Look, another set of twins!" The first boy told his twin excitedly.

"Wow, the two of you really look alike," Draco looked up at the older boys. They were tall, with very red hair and a lot of freckles. Their expressions were cheery and mischievous, and Draco decided they looked all right.

"Yup, we're identical twins. I'm Fred, and he's George. We're the only set of twins in school, and now you're the second!"

"I'm Draco, and my brother is Lucius." Draco smiled, holding out his hand in the proper manner as he had been taught. Fred shook it enthusiastically, and then George. Lucius, on the other hand, looked a little put-out and crossed his arms.

"First-years, aren't you?" When Draco nodded, Fred chattered on. "Me and George are third-years."

Unlike the red-haired twins, the Malfoy twins were not identical. Certainly they had the characteristic Malfoy white-blond hair, pale eyes and fair skin. However, Lucius' hair hung thick and full, almost brushing his shoulders, and he had a cold, haughty look. Draco's hair was cut shorter, and held back with a lot of gel to hold the fine hair down. He looked like a little cherub, his expression sweet and innocent.

"Your brother's a little dour, isn't he?" Fred leaned down to whisper loudly to Draco, who giggled. "But you're adorable."

Lucius scowled, looking ready to explode. Before he could say anything though, George tugged his brother's sleeve. While Fred seemed to have taken an immediate shine to Draco, George looked uncomfortable. "Sorry, we've got to go. Come on, Fred. We still have to look for Ron, remember?"

"Ok." Fred winked at Draco, just before he slid the door closed "See ya around!"

"Weasleys, huh." Lucius sneered, eyes angry. "Red hair and freckles, that about sums them up."

"Oh shut it, Luc," Draco said crossly. "So what? I happen to think Fred and George seem decent enough."

"Food trolley's here," Vincent said quickly, breaking the sudden tension.

* * *

"First-years here! Six to a boat!" The huge man yelled, waving his hands. He had hair and a beard like a bramble bush. "Don't rush!"

The children streamed from the train, pulling their luggage. The first-years moved towards the pier, while the older students drifted towards the waiting carriages.

"Is he a giant?" Pansy stared. "He's some sort of servant, isn't he?"

"I heard he's a sort of _savage_ — lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed," Draco whispered back. Pansy sniggered. Ahead of them, three other students had already settled into a boat. Belatedly, the children realized they might have to split up.

"We'll take the next boat…" Pansy started. She pressed back a bit against Draco who was behind her, holding her breath; the giant stank! Like the stables back at home, and of stale whiskey.

"Now now, none of that. It's only a short ride. Don't hold up the queue, just move along." The giant, or half-giant, held the boat still. Lucius frowned at his tone, but hurried forward and shushed Pansy, who looked outraged. He and Draco scrambled onto the boat, and then helped Pansy down.

"Definitely a drunken, smelly barbarian," Pansy whispered spitefully to Draco.

Silently, the boat moved off.

"What's propelling the boat?" One of the other students, a girl with bushy brown hair, asked, wide-eyed. Beside her sat two boys, one with black hair and round glasses, and the other with red hair and freckles.

"Magic of course," the red-head said importantly.

The girl looked pleased, head nodding. "Yes, I've read about this in Hogwarts: A History."

"Merlin. I do believe she's a mudblood," Lucius hissed in a low voice to Draco and Pansy.

"Shush Luc. Remember what Mama told us about using that term…" Draco said warningly. Lucius frowned, but kept his mouth shut. It's better to be politically correct, Narcissa had warned her sons.

At this point, the boy with black hair turned to look at them with interest. "You're twins!"

"Brilliant observation," Draco snarked, but not with malice. Straightening up, he held out his hand. "Draco Malfoy, and my brother—"

The red-haired boy sniggered, but tried to cover it up with a slight cough. Lucius glared at him, furious that prat dared to make fun of his brother. "No need to ask who you are. Red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." He looked disdainfully at the other boy's tattered robes and turned up his nose. "Smells like a Weasley."

Weasley leaned forward, face as red as his hair. "I've heard all about your family." Half-turning to the black-haired boy, he said, "Harry, their father was You-Know-Who's supporter, an evil Death-eater."

Harry's mouth thinned, and his hand, which was half-raised, faltered.

The other children in the boat looked uncertainly between the three livid boys, the blond twins and the red-head.

"Liar! Take that back!" Draco snarled. His cheeks flushed pink in anger, his outstretched hand dropping down to clench into a fist. He glanced at Harry, hurt flashing briefly before a cold mask dropped. "Our father was killed by the Dark Lord—"

"Your family has been involved with dark wizards for generations. And your father was a believer of pure-blood purity, everyone knows that." Weasley said triumphantly.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Weasley," Lucius said slowly. He shifted closer to his brother protectively.

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" Weasley said darkly. The two boys stared angrily at each other, before Draco broke the silence with a scornful drawl. "Leave it Lucius. I changed my mind. A Weasley's word is as cheap as them."

Lucius sniggered cruelly and turned away from Weasley. "That's a good one."

The bushy-haired girl tugged at Weasley's sleeve, whispering. "Leave it alone, please. Let's not get into trouble on our first day."

The rest of the boat ride was silent and tense, as the two groups of children tried to ignore the other.

* * *

A/N: Feedback greatly appreciated! I tried to keep the characters' personality true to canon as much as possible, though I wanted… a different story. ;) So some stuff may be quite different; don't jump on them! 


	2. In which the twins try out for the Quidd

**Title:** Twins

**Author:** Kiarene  
**Pairings:** none yet  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The Malfoy twins start Hogwarts. Totally AU. Protective!Lucius and sweet!Draco.  
**Published:** 10th December 2005  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine sighs

**A/N and warnings:** Will be slashy eventually. Twincest hints. Sap overload. Turn back now if any of that offends you.

**Twins**

**Chapter 2**

_In which the twins try out for the Quidditch team._

The Gryffindor team was practicing on the pitch. On the other side of the castle, two small boys flew on their own brooms, well away from the rival house.

"Are you still going for the tryouts tomorrow, Luc?" Draco asked as he did a series of lazy figure eights. The following day was a Saturday. "You know the school rules…"

"Yes I do," Lucius said, his tone angry and resentful. "But if Golden Boy Potter can get onto the team, then so can I. They cannot only bend the rule for him."

Draco drifted beside his twin. "If it was a matter of talent, then I'm sure you definitely deserve a place." He gave a bright smile. "Slytherin needs a good Keeper and you're perfect for the position."

The Slytherin team Keeper had graduated the year before and though Slytherin had strong beaters and chasers, their weak link was their Keeper — the reserve Keeper tended to let in more quaffles than he saved!

"Why don't you tryout as well?" Lucius pulled his broom up beside the other, aligning the two perfectly. With practiced ease, the two boys docked their brooms together. Lucius threw one leg over the other broom to straddle both handles, while Draco scooted backwards and lay down. He rested his head against the bristles, placing his left leg flat on the brooms and propped his right foot up on his left knee, trusting his older twin to steer the brooms.

"Samuel is a good Seeker."

Lucius leaned back against his twin's legs. "But you're really good as well. Better than Samuel."

"You're just biased because you're my brother," Draco said, shaking his head. "It's ok, I'll wait a year. Samuel will graduate end of this year."

"No, I really think you're a great flyer. You're better than me on the broom; faster, more acrobatic, and you always catch the Snitch when we play," Lucius insisted. "C'mon Draco…"

"Maybe Dumbledork will bend the rules for you because he did so for his Golden Toy, but for the two of us? You wish." Draco demurred. Truth be told, he was horribly, horribly tempted. Visions of him catching the snitch, crowds cheering, Slytherin banners snapping in the wind, danced in his brain.

"s'ok, Luc. I don't mind."

"But I do!" Lucius scowled. "Look, just turn up with me tomorrow, ok? Time yourself against Samuel and whoever else who's trying out for Seeker. That won't hurt, would it?"

* * *

Marcus Flint stared down at the two blond boys. "You want to try out?" The other Slytherins stilled in their warm-ups, watching with interest.

"Yes." Lucius crossed his arms, his face set stubbornly. "If Potter can do it…"

The captain raked a hand through his dark hair as he examined the two first-years, scowling. The eleven-year-olds were already smaller than everyone else to begin with, and the Malfoy twins weren't exactly on the upper end of the bulk curve for their year. Both boys were slender, and their fair appearance gave them a delicate look, especially Draco.

"Okay. Marcus looked unconvinced. "What position?"

All Slytherin team regulars have to compete for their position again to show that they were worthy of carrying on in the team. Everyone would most probably retain their previous position; the only position really important for the tryouts that day was that of Keeper. Marcus himself was a beater.

"Keeper," Lucius said confidently. Everyone's brows shot up.

Marcus coughed. "Lucius, the Keeper would have Quaffles aimed at him."

"So?"

"So..." Marcus wondered if there was any inoffensive way of rejected the Malfoy boy. 'Um, that's why the Keeper usually has more bulk."

"I can do it," Lucius said belligerently.

"A lot more bulk." Marcus tried hard not to smirk, even if the boy before him reminded him of a bristling kitten. "Keepers are usually the biggest guys on the team."

Despite the fact that Lucius does not even reach the captain's chin, the smaller boy still managed to come across as intimidating as his scowl darkened. Somewhat. Perhaps a few years down in the future, Marcus thought.

"The Keeper is not meant to be hit by the Quaffles." Lucius pointed out. "And I don't intend to be."

"But you would still need to catch them." Marcus wondered how the younger boy did it, radiate such confidence that is. Somehow, he knew that this boy would be quite a force to reckon with when he grows up. He wouldn't be surprised at all if he returned to Hogwarts to find Lucius captain of the team in the future.

"Watch me." Lucius stared up at the older boy, eyes blazing angrily. "If I don't perform well today, I'll back off. But if I do, then there's no reason to deny me a place on the team."

Marcus had to admit he was impressed; at the very least, the boy has got gumption. He sighed, and brought up his clipboard to scratch on it. "Oh, all right. No harm in letting you try. Mind you, I've got to run the final decisions by Professor Snape."

Lucius smiled smugly. "Sure."

Turning to the other boy, Marcus asked wearily. "Keeper as well?"

"Uh, no," Draco said softly, flushing. He clutched his broom nervously but he looked straight at Marcus as well. "Seeker."

Marcus raised a brow, looking closely at the younger twin. Unlike the other positions, a small build is actually a huge advantage for a Seeker. Draco's choice actually made sense. Still, Draco looked like he might get blown off his broom if he flew too fast. Sighing again, he wrote down Draco's name.

The first position tested was that of the Seeker as it was more straightforward than the other positions. Marcus put Samuel Peterson, Draco and the three other boys who also indicated interest, through speed races, and then tests of their broom handling.

It soon became obvious that despite his youth, Draco could easily keep up with Samuel. The lithe boy was a natural up in the air and he was adept at tricky stunts that many older students never even manage to master.

Lucius watched proudly as his twin looped and twirled and soared overhead. "He's brilliant, isn't he?"

Marcus kept his eyes on the tiny figure above, grinning. "Aye. He's a beautiful flier."

Lucius shot Marcus a dark look at the undercurrent of admiration in the older boy' voice. "He's my brother."

Marcus chuckled, wondering if he should ruffle Lucius' hair but decided against it. "Do you fly just as well? I'm sure you do, being twins and all…"

Lucius shrugged. "Truth be told, Draco's a better flier than me. He's got more innate talent. I prefer to direct the game from the background." He shot Marcus an unrepentant grin — Keepers were most often the captains and strategists of the team as they do not fly around as much as the other players.

Marcus raised a brow at the challenge. Turning his attention to the boy beside him, his grin widened. "Aiming for my position too?"

Lucius smirked. "Well, fresh young brilliance may bring insight to stuffy ways."

Marcus stared at the other boy for a few seconds. If Lucius was any older, he might come across as offensive, but instead, he only sounded adorably pompous. The dark-haired Slytherin broke out in a barking laugh. "Merlin! I really like you, Lucius Malfoy. You had better live up to your boastings and get on the team."

Any reply Lucius might have was knocked out of him when Marcus slapped an enthusiastic arm down on his skinny shoulders, and Lucius stumbled forward with a squawk. The older Slytherins nearby hid their amused smiles. Lucius shot the older boy a glare, but Marcus had gone back to watching the boys in the air.

"All right, get your arses back down!" He bellowed abruptly. "I'll be releasing the snitch soon."

After the Seeker tryouts were over, Samuel retained his position but Draco was the obvious choice for their reserve. The young boy was flushed pink with his exertion and his eyes shone when he placed his broom carefully on the benches and ran over to Lucius.

"Did you see me fly, Luc?" Draco asked excitedly.

"You were brilliant!" Lucius leaned forward to whisper in his twin's ear. "You flew just as well and caught the snitch as many times Samuel did. The only reason you weren't selected was because you were younger."

Draco looked at his twin's unhappy moue and laughed. His brother was just so ambitious. Doubly so, because there were two of them. "Oh Luc, I don't mind. Really."

"It's hard to feel resentful of a first-year for showing you up when he's just too darned cute, right?" Marcus came up beside Samuel, who was staring at the two blond twins hugging.

"Don't you start too." Samuel shook his head in resignation, and shot his smirking year-mate a wry grin. The seventh-year Seeker ran a hand through his light brown hair, pushing the sodden bangs from his forehead.

"They're just so… small and shiny and squeaky."

Marcus snickered.

"Do you think they'll kill us if we make them the team mascots?" Evenlina, a tall girl with black hair who was one of the Slytherin Chasers last year, asked. She clenched her hands with a small squeal. "They're just so adorable!"

"Dress them up in little cat outfits and the other teams will fall off their brooms," Nicholas, the other Chaser, leered. He was taller than Evenlina and his hair was as dark as hers. Together, the two fifth-years made a striking pair of Chasers.

Lucius and Draco stared at the cluster of older students laughing. "Are they laughing at us?" Draco asked with a frown, his hand still clutching his brother's.

"Ignore them. They're probably jealous." Lucius sniffed.

Marcus wiped his tears and collected himself with obvious effort. "Shaddup, arseholes. I'm trying to hold the tryouts here." He punctuated his order with a cuff to Nicholas' head. Turning to the other students, he bellowed. "Ok, Chasers next! All who are not involved can go back to get a drink, but come back here after that."

"Come on Draco, let's go." Lucius tugged his brother.

"But I want to watch," Draco whined. He sighed and followed his insistent twin.

"You need to get a drink after flying around for so long," Lucius said. They trotted towards their dormitories, hand in hand. The students they passed were mostly used to the sight, but a few still stared and grinned.

"Hey, if it isn't our favorite twins!"

Lucius stiffened, but Draco turned around with a ready smile. "Fred! George!"

"You went for the Slytherin try-outs? But I thought first-years were not allowed yet?" Fred came up and ruffled Draco's hair, grimacing when his hand came away slick with sweat and hair gel. "Ick. Dray darling, how many times have I told you to lay off the hair glue?"

Fred wiped his hand on his robe.

"Nobody asked you to touch." Draco scowled in annoyance, pressing his hair back. His hair was as fine as dandelion fluff and if he didn't gel it down, he would look like one too! "And if Potter can do it, then we can make the team too."

Lucius privately agreed with Fred, but he wouldn't admit it of course. He growled at the red-head and pulled Draco against him. "Stop touching him."

"Sorry, sorry," Fred grinned unrepentantly, holding his hands up. "How about we treat you to a snack in apology, and you can tell us all about the tryouts?"

"We're not eating anything of yours," Lucius said immediately. Everyone knew how fond of practical jokes the Weasley twins were.

"You wound me!" Fred gasped. He smiled broadly at the two younger boys, trying to look sincere. Lucius thought it made him look like a used broom saleswizard. "What I was going to suggest was that we pop over to the Kitchens. Surely you trust the house elves there?"

George leaned across and hissed in his brother's ear. "Surely you don't mean that passage?"

"Shush." Fred ignored his twin and turned to Draco with a wink. "We know a secret passage…"

"Ok!" Draco bounced excitedly.

Lucius and George followed extremely reluctantly behind their twins, not wanting anything to do with the other but not wishing to let their own twin out of their sight as well, especially not with the other twin! They certainly made a striking group as they trooped down the corridors, the pair in front chattering and the pair behind sulking.

Despite Draco's protests, Lucius never really trusted the Weasley twins. Firstly and foremost, they were Weasleys! Just look at the one in their year — loud and poor and violent, always starting fights like a hooligan! While he would admit the older Weasley twins have never picked on them, he was even more wary of Fred's overly friendly attitude towards his brother. Draco was so sweet and innocent; who knew what that pervert!Weasley was planning!

George walked stiffly beside the scowling Malfoy boy, wondering for the umpteenth time what his younger twin was planning. Malfoys were not to be trusted! Although, to be perfectly fair, the twins do not seem to be devils incarnate, despite Ron's complains. Still, there was no reason for Fred to be so friendly. And what prompted Fred to tell the Slytherins twins about the 'pear passage' to the Kitchens? He was going to give Fred a good thumping when they get back to their dormitories!

"How did you know about this?" Draco looked wide-eyed when the wall slid open, to reveal the Kitchens beyond. None of the other Slytherins knew about this — was it some Gryffindor secret? How unfair!

Fred grinned and held up a finger to his lips. "Secret! But you must promise not to tell anyone else, ok? No one else knows about this, not even Gryffindors!" He held up his pinky.

"Really?" Draco smiled happily and hooked his pinky with Fred's. "Ok, I swear."

Behind them, Lucius and George tried hard not to cringe.

"Really! I only told you because you're a twin like me!" Fred winked, turning to Lucius.

George shuddered. Really! Could Fred get any more sickening? It was obvious he really had a soft spot for the younger Malfoy boy!

Lucius held up his hands defensively. "I won't tell; you don't have to do that with me," he said hastily.

Fred and Draco laughed, and went into the Kitchens. Lucius followed, eyes on the broad back of the older boy in front. Well, maybe, just maybe, these Weasleys weren't that bad after all.

George closed the wall behind them, looking down thoughtfully at the blond head bobbing in front of him as he walked. He hoped the Malfoy twins wouldn't squeal on them, and somehow, he knew they would not.

By the time the Malfoys left the Kitchens and hurried back to the Pitch, the Chasers have been chosen and the Beater tryouts were already almost done. Marcus frowned at the two panting boys. "What took you so long?"

The captain himself was sweating heavily after the Beater tryouts. Naturally he would get a position, but it was necessary he doubly proved his worth, as a Beater and as Captain.

"Sorry." Draco gave his best shining eyes and pouty lips. "We were thirsty and went for a drink—"

"—but we're here now!" Lucius knew he wasn't half as cute as his brother, but he stared up at the dark-haired captain with his widest eyes.

Marcus blinked. "Er, ok. Lucius, go warm-up."

The two blonds beamed and trotted over to the benches, where the brooms were.

"Oh Merlin! The cuteness!" Samuel staggered against Marcus.

Nicolas clutched Marcus' other shoulder. "We're defenseless! It goes right through you… right here!" He suddenly grabbed Marcus' crotch.

"Nicolas you git!"

Lucius looked back at their older housemates as he pulled on his armor. "I wonder what Marcus is yelling about."

"I think Marcus is funny. Like a bulldog, all big and dark and fierce, but more bark than bite." Draco giggled, handing his brother another elbow guard.

Lucius snickered at his brother's words. He knew others often underestimate Draco, unable to see past the cute exterior, but Draco was every bit as Slytherin as him. Already, Draco knew how to wrap the older students around his finger. Lucius himself was no exception. People thought Lucius was the dominant twin? Hah!

"Now do your best, Luc! I know you'll get the Keeper position!" Draco kissed his twin for luck, a sweet buss on the lips.

Behind them, the older boys collapsed.

"Merlin." Samuel's voice was hoarse.

"The images! The blondness!' Nicholas groaned, leaning against the shorter Seeker. "Oh, how I envy their year-mates, who get to sleep in the same room as them!"

"Shaddup. Just shaddup and stop distracting me, ya perverts." Marcus growled as he straightened up.

"They're not the ones …distracting you," Evenlina pointed out with a smirk, appearing abruptly beside him.

Marcus ignored the snickering and yelled for the Keeper hopefuls to gather. Other than Lucius, the other two boys were burly. One was a third-year, the other a fourth. If they were not already on the team, the older students tended not to try out for new positions.

At first glance, it seemed doubtful that Lucius stood a chance. Standing between the other two boys, he seemed tiny. The Slytherins got a pleasant shock though, when Lucius took to the air. If Draco was graceful and skilled, Lucius was efficient and aggressive.

He sat up commandingly on his expensive broom, gray eyes sharp as a hawk. Unlike the other two boys who flew about nervously as quaffles zoomed around them, Lucius hovered in a steady figure-of-eight loop that covered the goal well. The older students watched approvingly.

"He's young but he obviously had training," Samuel noted.

"But more importantly, he knows how to remain calm and read the game," Evenlina added.

"Aye. And bulk can be built up." Marcus nodded. He held up his wand, yelling to the Keepers. "Now let's see how you block!"

"Will he be alright?" Evenlina asked worriedly as the quaffles started aiming for the goal. To their relief, Lucius deflected the quaffles deftly, using his broom to catch the momentum and swing the quaffles away.

"Sure he will," a clear voice piped up. "Lucius knows what he's doing."

The other students turned to look at Draco in surprise. The eleven-year-old gave a smile and pointed up. "Better keep your eye on them."

The older Slytherins turned their attention back to the fliers in the air. "Cheeky little bugger," Marcus grumbled.

Evenlina smiled. "Draco, have you both received training before?"

"Yup."

"From…?" Samuel asked curiously.

Draco giggled and placed a finger on his lips. "Secret." He couldn't tell them it was Uncle Severus, could he?

"Oy!"

"Shh! Pay attention!" Draco looked back up again at Lucius. "Right captain?"

Evenlina broke into laughter at the incredulous looks on the older boys' faces. Marcus shook his head and gave a suffering sigh. Between Lucius and Draco, he felt he had somehow lost control of his team.

When Marcus announced that Lucius got the Keeper position, nobody was too surprised. The older players cheered their youngest team member on, bouncing the ecstatic boy on their shoulders.

* * *


	3. In which the twins stand up for themselv

**Title:** Twins

**Author:** Kiarene  
**Pairings:** none yet  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The Malfoy twins start Hogwarts. Totally AU. Protective!Lucius and sweet!Draco.  
**Published:** 12th December 2005  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine sighs  
**A/N and warnings:** Will be slashy eventually. Twincest hints. Sap overload. Turn back now if any of that offends you.

**Twins**

**Chapter 3**

_In which the twins stand up for themselves._

"What do you mean, 'first-years are not allowed on the team'?" Lucius asked in a loud, angry voice.

"Exactly that, Mr Malfoy. It's in the school rules," Professor McGonagall pursed her lips primly. Lucius thought it made her already thin lips disappear; her mouth now looked like a slit in her face. A wrinkly slit. Ew.

After the Slytherin tryouts were over, the results were passed to Professor Snape for his approval, which he granted of course. Subsequently they were posted up on the Quidditch board in the main hall, and that was when the ruckus started. Before long, the Malfoy twins were called up into the faculty lounge.

Draco crossed his arms, absolutely furious for his brother. "What about Potter? He's on the Gryffindor team, isn't he? He's a first-year, isn't he?"

"They have a point, Professor," Professor Snape broke in silkily. "Why should a Gryffindor receive preferential treatment?"

"I'm not too happy about that myself, I'd admit," McGonagall said crossly. "These rules were laid down for a good reason. Quidditch is a dangerous sport and first-years are still too inexperienced on brooms."

"Perhaps you were thinking of the …muggleborns, but we've been flying since we were five," Lucius said coldly.

"And wasn't Potter raised by muggles? Has he been on a broom before he came to Hogwarts?" Draco pointed out triumphantly. "If anything, he should not be allowed on the Quidditch team."

Snape hid a smirk. Very good Draco, he thought proudly.

The other teachers were gathered round in gossipy curiosity, though none were stupid enough to interrupt a quarrel between McGonagall and Snape.

"Experience aside, what if they get hit during a game?" McGonagall turned to Snape, her hand sweeping out to indicate the two small boys. "Professor Snape, a fall from those kinds of heights would severely injure an adult; the same fall might kill a boy."

Lucius scowled, annoyed that they were passed over in conversation. But before he could say anything, Snape spoke up. "You worry too much. Second-years are allowed to play, and they're not that much bigger than first-years. More importantly, Messrs Malfoy are more than competent on the broom."

The two teachers glared at each other.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The jovial voice of the Headmaster interrupted the tension.

McGonagall visibly swallowed her ire and turned to explain to Headmaster Dumbledore. Snape sneered, keeping silent.

"Oh, I quite agree with Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore nodded his head sagely. The old witch looked relieved.

"So you would be removing Potter from the team as well?" Snape asked sharply.

"Oh no, oh no." Dumbledore shook his head absentmindedly. "Poor boy. He's an orphan you know? And his relatives treat him poorly. We must make allowances for his situation; he has so little happiness in his life, and being on the team makes him happy. Well, got to go. Things to do, things to do."

He nodded again, strolling off slowly.

"What!" Snape was spitting mad. "He was the one who placed Potter with those mu… muggleborns in the first place! Despite my protests!"

McGonagall pushed her glasses up, frowning. "For once, I agree with you Severus. Those relatives of his are an abomination!"

The school bell sounded.

"I have a class now. My apologies but we will have to settle this at a later date," Snape said crossly, and stalked off.

"Off with you now," McGonagall told the twins, who looked like they very much wanted to say something but knew they weren't going to be heard.

The two boys were trembling in anger as they left.

"How dare he!" Lucius spat out. "That senile old fool!"

"What blatant double standards," Draco sneered. The twins headed towards the dungeons; they had a free period until their next class.

"I want to expose such unfair treatment—" Lucius broke off in mid-sentence and caught Draco's eye. Draco gave a decisive nod. The twins smirked and immediately began planning.

The twins told their housemates first, and before the day was over, the whole of Slytherin House was in an uproar over the favoritism displayed by the Headmaster to the Gryffindor House.

"That's so unfair!" Pansy cried out. The Slytherin students were all gathered and crowded in their common room. Shouts of agreement rang out.

Lucius and Draco stood up on one of the tables in front of the fireplace. Lucius stared out at the other students intently. "We intend to petition for Slytherin's right to include first-years on the team! There's no reason why we should be denied!"

"Hear hear!"

"And we start by telling the other Houses of this unfair treatment!" Draco called out. "If we can get Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on our sides—"

"The teachers would have to listen to us!" Lucius finished smugly. "Now I want you to—"

"I'm starting to feel quite sorry for whoever's in their way," Samuel commented softly to Marcus. The two seventh-year boys were standing near the back of the room, though they heard and saw everything.

The two boys laughed. Marcus shook his head with a wry grin. "And here I was thinking over dinner that as Captain, I should be doing something about this."

"I wonder if we should tell Snape," Samuel mused.

"Snape already knows." Like a dark creature, their head-of-house materialized noiselessly beside them.

"Sir!" The two boys twitched guiltily.

Snape smirked, his arms folded in front of him in his robes. "This would be interesting." He turned abruptly and pinned Marcus with a sharp look. "I'm very busy at the moment so do keep an eye out for them, Mr Flint."

"Of course sir!" The two boys watched as the older man whirled and left, his black robes billowing.

"He's my idol, you know that?" Samuel said suddenly. "My aim in life is to be able to move that dramatically."

Marcus snickered.

"Kids wet their pants when he looks at them." Samuel's voice dropped to a whisper. He licked his lips lasciviously. "Women wet their panties when he looks at them too."

Marcus glared half-heartedly at the other boy. "Sam, you're so full of crap sometimes."

The Slytherins started their petition campaign the very next day. Word quickly spread among the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Houses. Ravenclaws were easy to convince as they were often sympathetic towards Slytherin, and while the Hufflepuffs were initially wary, they quickly worked themselves into a righteous rage. Oddly enough, the Hufflepuffs became their most fervent supporters.

Lucius and Draco smirked, and ran with the momentum. They went around to the common rooms and dormitories with a petition, personally asking for signatures with sweet smiles.

"So cute." Many would squeal.

Lucius and Draco trotted everywhere hand in hand, often accompanied by their friends. Lucius would initially keep silent, looking sad, while Draco would speak up indignantly on his behalf. Everyone would get worked up over Draco's discriminated twin.

"Luc worked so hard to get onto the team," Draco would say tearfully. He did that very well.

"Draco made the team too. Reserve seeker!" Lucius would then proclaim proudly. His face would fall. "But he can't play, even though Potter can…"

"How unfair! Poor dears! Of course we would sign." They would nod sympathetically.

"It's not just for us," Draco would say earnestly. He did that very well too. "We only want the same treatment for all Houses."

"Yes, it's unfair how Gryffindors always seem to get preferential treatment from Dumbledore!" There were murmurs of discontent. "Hogwarts is made up of four Houses, not just Gryffindors!"

Within a few days, Lucius and Draco had the signatures of three-quarters of the student population. They showed the parchments to their head-of-house proudly.

"Look, Uncle Sev! There's no way the Headmaster can ignore this!" Lucius said confidently as he unrolled the parchments onto Snape's desk. The twins often came to look for their godfather in his quarters after dinner.

Snape chuckled indulgently, ignoring the fact that the twins had spread the petitions all over his work. "I'm very proud of the way the two of you handled this. Do you want me to approach the Headmaster now?" It was a little late but he was sure Dumbledore was still up.

"No, we'll do it in the Great Hall during lunch tomorrow," Lucius decided.

Draco grinned. "In front of all of the students…"

Snape threw back his head with a laugh. "That would be perfect!"

The twins smiled smugly.

"I had been a little worried I couldn't help you as much as I would like, but I've been very busy these past few days." Snape pushed his chair back and walked towards the small kitchen that was attached to his quarters. "Come, I've just ordered some chocolates from Honeydukes today."

"What were you busy with, Uncle?" Draco asked as they settled down in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, just a task the Headmaster asked me to handle regarding castle security." Snape poured himself a glass of whiskey as he watched the twins tear open the box of chocolates fondly. "Nothing of importance to you. But tell me, how are your classes?"

"Most are ok. Though DADA with Quirrell is a joke." Lucius wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Stu...stu…students, please si…si…sit down!"

"What was Dumbledore thinking when he hired that fellow?" Draco asked crossly.

"Yes, I often wondered myself," Snape murmured softly, though the twins didn't appear to have heard him.

"You know more Dark Arts than he does. Why don't you teach DADA?" Draco asked petulantly.

Snape smiled thinly. "Well, it might be the fact that I've also the only Potions teacher here…"

"You should hire assistants," Lucius said seriously.

"Yes, the Honors class can teach the first-years, can't they?" Draco suggested. He popped a chocolate in his mouth, sighing blissfully.

Snape laughed again. "That's a very good idea. I'll think about it."

"Care of Magical Creatures is another joke of a class," Lucius complained. He shook his head. "At least that half-giant got rid of his slobbering dog. Imagine standing downwind of that smelly creature while trying to concentrate on the lesson!"

"What exactly is it?" Draco asked, frowning. "It's not exactly a dog, is it?"

Snape sipped his drink thoughtfully. So that was Hagrid's challenge, he thought. It's hardly any challenge. "It's got three heads but it's still a dog. It's more bark than bite though."

"Can you believe he called it Fluffy?" Lucius sneered.

Draco shivered. "It's still huge though."

"That dog is a pansy," Snape said dismissively. The twins giggled at his choice of words. He glanced at the clock. "It's almost nine. Off with you brats now. Don't you have homework?"

The boys pouted and whined, but dutifully collected their schoolbags and petitions. Their head-of-house often turned a blind eye to the Slytherins' curfew, though their godfather sometimes reared to the fore, checking on their grades and insisting they sleep early.

"Surely you're not going to bed now," Blaise asked incredulously as the twins changed into their pajamas. He groaned and scratched out a few more words on their transfiguration essay. "McGonagall's homework?"

"Finished. One foot five inches," Draco said smugly. He dried his hair with a spell and crawled into the bed he shared with Lucius. Though they were assigned two beds, they much rather sleep together as they had always done.

"Shaddup." Gregory chewed on his quill in irritation.

"Sucks to be you." Lucius sat down on the bed and began brushing his own hair after he dried it. He decided to grow it out recently as he felt it made him look more imposing and mature. It now fell slightly below his shoulders.

"Here, let me." Draco knelt and took the brush from Lucius.

There was a knock on the opened door to their dormitory, and Marcus came in. The Quidditch Captain looked momentarily stunned, but recovered quickly. "Lucius, Draco… Do you have a moment?"

"Sure." The two boys smiled sunnily at him. Lucius waved to the unoccupied bed beside theirs. As that bed was not slept in, it became a catch-all for their clothes and stuff. "Have a seat."

Marcus found a space between a school robe and an angora sweater. "Uh, you two share a bed?"

"Oh, we've always been sleeping together." Draco said casually as he continued to stroke and brush Lucius' hair. The older twin's hair was thicker than his, just a shade darker, and fell in a shimmering golden curtain. It would look absolutely gorgeous when it grows longer, Draco thought.

Marcus chocked, turning it into a cough. Inwardly, he grinned. Nicholas, Samuel, you will drool in envy at my luck tonight. It's great to be captain.

Lucius purred happily as he leaned back against his brother. He loved having his hair brushed.

The twins were dressed in matching green silk pajamas, which clung to their limbs and rippled as they moved. Their cheeks were rosy after a hot bath and they smelled absolutely delicious, of vanilla and peach.

"Right." Marcus collected his thoughts with difficulty. "Professor Snape told me that you are going to present the petition to Dumbledore tomorrow, during lunch?"

"Yes. Will you and the team be there?" Lucius asked hopefully.

"Definitely." Marcus nodded. "All Slytherins will turn up in support as well."

"Great!" Draco laid the hairbrush down on the side-table. He gave a yawn, suddenly drooping as if exhausted.

"Don't worry," Marcus said, watching dry-mouthed as the twins crawled under the covers. Don't they realize…? Apparently not. He glanced around surreptitiously. None of the other boys in the dormitory were paying attention; the twins' casual displays of affection seem to be quite common, it seems. He was the only perverted one here, he was, Marcus castigated himself.

"We're not worried," Lucius assured Marcus.

"Goodnight," Draco mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight." Marcus stood up as the curtains swished close, and that was just utterly cruel as his last glimpse had been that of two blond heads snuggling close. Dang it. Marcus left the room, wondering where Samuel and Nicholas were. Spread the joy and blue balls, he always thought.

During lunch the next day, the twins timed their request very well. After dessert was served, they waited until it was clear most people were finishing, and then they strode up to the head table. A hush fell over the hall.

Draco unrolled the petition with a flourish — now combined into a five feet long parchment — and Lucius presented their case in a clear, even tone.

The students watched, fidgeting. Gryffindor looked clueless while the other three Houses waited with bated breath. Snape looked proud and the other teacher looked impressed. Even McGonagall had a faint smile as she regarded the petition.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well boys, I see you have thought this out…" He trailed off uncomfortably and 'harumphed' again. "But this is a special case…"

"No it's not, Headmaster," Lucius pointed out. "We're not asking for a one-time exclusion from the rules, which would be unfair; we're asking for a change to the rules."

Sprout turned to Dumbledore with a beatific smile. "Their request is reasonable, Albus." The Hufflepuff head-of-house knew what had been happening recently, and fully supported it.

Dumbledore shifted, losing a bit of his twinkle and cheer as he peered over his glasses at the parchment. He noted the names and houses, and he also noted the sharp eyes of the students. Slytherin was practically bristling, and Ravenclaw, even Hufflepuff, were watching intently.

Snape was about to say something when McGonagall of all people beat him to it. "Albus, I find I would have to agree with Messrs Malfoy on this matter. It also appears that they have a great deal of support from many of the other students." She shot Dumbledore a stern look, and he capitulated.

Clearing his throat again, the Headmaster announced that the petition was reasonable, and that changes would be made the rules. First-years would be allowed onto the team.

Slytherin broke into loud cheering. Hufflepuff started clapping, and everyone else soon joined in, even the Gryffindors. Lucius and Draco were grinning widely as they ran back to their House, dignity forgotten.

* * *

"Merlin, I'm so glad classes are over." Lucius stretched and picked up his schoolbag. "I'm looking forward to practice."

Draco smiled. "Yeah, me too. Want to drop by the Kitchens for a quite bite first?"

Now officially on the team, they had Quidditch practice twice a week in the evenings.

"Sure!" Lucius gave a laugh. "Noticed how our appetite picked up since we started training?"

Draco nodded. The two boys walked out of the DADA classroom slowly, chatting. They were among the last few students to leave and as they passed the teacher's desk, Professor Quirrell stood up in front of them. Lucius took a half-step back, annoyed.

Quirrell's eyes swept past Draco, dismissing him, before pausing to linger on Lucius. "Messrs Malfoy."

There was a speculative light in his eyes that unnerved Lucius. Quirrell always struck him as a stuttering fool, timid and bumbling, but now his expression was different. Harder.

"Yes sir?" Lucius asked politely, wishing nothing more than to get away now.

Quirrell shook his head. "Nothing. Have I ever mentioned I knew your father?"

"Our father?" Lucius repeated. Draco watched silently.

Quirrell gave a thin smile. "Janus Malfoy was a fine wizard. A fine wizard indeed. He would have been most proud of you."

"Thank you," Lucius said tightly. His skin crawled.

"Well then. Have a good day." Quirrell looked away and the twins took the dismissal to hurry away.

"He gives me the creeps," Draco hissed. He glanced behind, suddenly fearful that Quirrell might follow them.

"Yeah." Lucius frowned. "I wonder what that was about, going on about Father."

Draco scowled. "Probably trying to suck up."

They had experienced it before — strangers coming up and reminiscing or praising their father in obvious attempts to curry the Malfoy favor. On the twins' part, while they loved their father, it was more in an abstract way. Janus Malfoy died before they were even born so they had no real memories of him, just their mother's memories and old photos. The twins knew not the details, only that their Father died for them, opposing the Dark Lord. He was suspected to have been sympathetic to the Dark Lord's cause, though there was no evidence. Still, the Malfoy name remained a powerful one.

"Forget about him," Draco declared, grabbing hold of his brother's hand. "Come on, the pear passage is just down the next corridor."

"Yeah," Lucius agreed. He thought about the unnerving smile and shivered.

* * *


	4. In which there are fun happenings and pu

**Title:** Twins  
**Author:** Kiarene  
**Pairings:** none yet  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The Malfoy twins start Hogwarts. Totally AU. Protective!Lucius and sweet!Draco.  
**Published:** 13th December 2005  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine sighs

**A/N and warnings:** Will be slashy eventually. Twincest hints. Sap overload. Turn back now if any of that offends you.

**Twins**

**Chapter 4**

_In which there are fun happenings and puzzling events._

As Draco rounded a corner, another body slammed into him. The blond stumbled against the wall, and when he saw who had knocked into him, he snapped. "Watch where you're going, Potter."

Potter's red-head sidekick appeared, indignant and angry. Of course. "Watch where you're going yourself, Malfoy," he spat.

Draco ignored Weasley and turned back to Potter. "Maybe you should get new glasses," he drawled, staring pointedly at the spellotaped rims. "And as it was your fault you were hurtling round a corner, I believe it is you who should apologize."

"Ron," Potter started to say, but Weasley was like Longbottom's cauldron. Within two blinks, he had worked himself up in a fine fury. "How dare you! It was your fault—"

Granger hung back, fretting. Potter was utterly useless in restraining his friend as well.

Draco eyed the red-faced, red-haired boy warily. An explosion was definitely imminent. He thought quickly. Neither Lucius nor any of the friends were around, and Draco was not in a mood for a physical fight. Strike first, he decided.

Whipping out his wand, Draco hissed out a hex that left Weasley dancing like a lunatic.

"Malfoy!" Potter had his own wand out, his expression furious.

"I'd consider that a fair apology for your clumsiness Potter," Draco sneered, lowering his hand but keeping his wand out. And before the situation could get worse, he stalked off, imitating Snape at his best. He realized he was counting on Potter's odd sense of Gryffindor chivalry not to hex him while his back was turned and hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Malfoy! Stop right there!"

Weasley's curses blistered the air but there was little else he could do while bouncing like a madman.

As soon as Draco rounded around the corner, he sprinted and dived into a mostly empty cupboard along the corridor. He crouched down beside piles of dusty old schoolbooks and held his breath.

"Shit, where did he go?"

"Harry, forget it! We're going to be late for class! And I have to see if I can remove the hex on Ron."

"But… aw shit!"

Draco sighed in relief as their footsteps fade away. Then he snickered quietly to himself. He who runs away, lives to hex another day. When they were gone — he took a peek — he stepped out calmly and cleaned his robes with a spell.

Then he turned in the direction the Gryffindors had gone and stuck out his tongue. Slytherin 21, Gryffindor 19. Nyah nyah.

* * *

Lucius touched down, and swung his broom over his shoulder with a lusty sigh. His pants and shirt were soaked in sweat, his face ruddy from training. In the distance, Marcus was yelling out for the other members to collect the quaffles and return their bats. The sun was low in the horizon. 

Suddenly, he realized that someone was nearby.

"Mr Malfoy… Or may I call you Lucius?"

Lucius spun around. Quirrell stood beside the tall posts, half-hidden in the shadows.

"It's the opening game this Saturday, is it not? Slytherin against Gryffindor." Quirrell sounded different; his stutter was gone.

"Yes." Lucius gave a curt nod. Why was Quirrell here?

The turbaned teacher apparently realized his unease. "Don't be so suspicious, young Lucius. I merely wanted to observe you."

"Why?" Lucius took a step back warily.

"Well, like I'd mentioned before, I knew Janus Malfoy." Quirrell smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. Lucius didn't believe Quirrell knew his father at all.

"And so I was just interested in seeing how his son turned out." Lucius kept silent, his mind whirling in confusion at the teacher's odd behavior. He did notice though that Quirrell didn't seem to have noticed Draco and for that, he was extremely thankful.

"Would you like to know more about your father, Lucius?"

"I know all about my father," Lucius said coldly. Don't use my name so familiarly!

"Really?" Quirrell didn't seem perturbed by his rudeness. "I haven't seen your family for many years. Janus… changed a great deal after Narcissa was pregnant. It was a difficult pregnancy for her, carrying twins."

Lucius held still, feeling like a rodent caught before a swaying snake. He was mentally screaming at himself to move away, yet he was drawn to what Quirrell had to say. Mother did have a difficult pregnancy, he remembered his mother telling them. And his father changed…?

Quirrell's smile widened. "Janus was a very strong wizard, particularly adept at working with magical objects. He made a few charmed objects for me… a few cursed objects too."

Lucius recoiled, goosebumps rising on his skin. What was Quirrell saying? A cool wind blew, abruptly shaking him out of his stupor. Clutching his broom tightly, he turned and ran away.

Halfway across the pitch, he turned to look back. Quirrell was gone.

* * *

"Bye Uncle Sev. Thanks for helping me." Draco packed his homework and stood up. He hated it when he was separated from Lucius but since Lucius couldn't help the fact that he had extra Quidditch practice, he might as well do something useful and finish his homework. 

Snape shook his head, scowling. "Get out of here, cheeky brat. I've work to do, and it doesn't include your homework. And don't call me Uncle Sev in school!"

"You know you love me." Draco grinned and gave a cheery wave as he exited Snape's office. Walking along the corridors that ran outside the potions classrooms, he heard quiet voices. Curious, he tiptoed silently and peered around the corner.

The Gryffindor trio was standing in the next corridor, looking terribly suspicious. Potter and Weasley seemed to be arguing in hushed voices with Granger. Draco heard 'Snape' mentioned a couple of times, and he strained, trying to make out what they were saying.

The sound of footsteps and voices suddenly filled the corridor as a door burst open and another class headed down. Granger's head snapped up, a guilty, harried look on her face. "We'll settle this later. Let's go!" She hissed loudly.

Draco stood there for a moment, then hurried back to Snape's office. Snape looked annoyed when Draco told him what he overhead. "Idiotic brats. They're probably planning to steal my potion ingredients. Every year it happens," Snape grumbled, shaking his head.

"But…"

"Don't worry Draco. I know this would happen and I always set up wards on my supplies. But now I know who to keep an eye out for." Snape grinned darkly. With a wave of his hands, the wards around the cupboards of the room shimmered. He then turned his attention back to the labels on his desk, picking one up and writing neatly on it.

"Potter and his sidekicks." Draco wrinkled his nose. "Granger is a know-it-all, but at least she has some sense of discretion. Weasley is stupid, low-class and violent. Potter is the worst. He doesn't say much but he has this smug, superior attitude… no, that's not right. It's a kind of self-righteous attitude."

Draco hitched his nose up loftily. "Like, I'm a Hero you know? The Boy Who Lived? Also, I am a Gryffindor. I am Right. You Slytherins are Evil. I Must Spy on You to Save the World."

Snape snickered. Draco had a very sly wit.

He listened to his godson rant, relaxing. He always enjoyed a good complaint about Potter. He would join in but these days, he was just so tired from the extra tasks he had to handle on top of his regular teaching duties. The extra work was all Potter's fault as well.

"I can sneak around at night because I am doing it for The Good of The World. But you Slytherins must be sneaking around because you are doing something Bad," Draco ranted on. "Oh get off your moral high ground!"

"How do you know he sneaks around at night?" Snape raised a brow, labeling another jar of ingredients and setting it aside. "Unless you were also sneaking around…"

"Well, Luc and I were hungry," Draco grinned naughtily. "A couple of times we heard voices that sounded very much like Pot and the Weasel." He snickered. "Pop goes the Weasel."

Snape shook his head. Draco also had a rather juvenile wit at times.

"We never saw them though," Draco mused. "Perhaps they got something that would make them invisible. What would make you invisible, Uncle Sev?"

"Lots of things. There are charms like Disillusion or Notice-me-not charms, potions, objects like invisibility cloaks or a Hand-of-Glory," Snape said absently. "And no, I am not getting any of that for you."

Draco looked crushed. "Why not?"

Snape stared at the hopeful looking boy sternly. "Because I know you. Now off with you unless you wish to help me label jars."

* * *

Lucius was noticeably quiet that night. When Draco asked, he would only shake his head and say he was thinking. Draco left him alone, knowing he would talk when he wanted to. After dinner, Lucius did his homework while Draco, having already finished his, started a letter to their mother. 

Lately, the Qudditch team had begun hanging out in the first-year dorms. That night, Nicholas and Evenlina had showed up with a tray of snacks, and were of course happily welcomed by the first-years.

"Evenlina!" Pansy opened her Charms textbook, pouting. The first-years knew the older students were there because of the twins, but they were only too happy with the 'tutors' that popped by almost every night.

The older girl laughed and sat down beside Pansy. "Yes dear?"

The Slytherin dormitories were extremely spacious; beds and wardrobes took up one half of the room while desks and bookcases occupied the other half. There was even a large drape separating the two halves, though it was hardly used. This way, anyone burning the midnight oil wouldn't disturb the rest.

Nicholas crossed the room over to the twins' desk. They shared a large table and were seated across each other. He noticed that Lucius was busy with homework, so he decided to disturb his favorite Malfoy instead.

"Letter to mummy?" Nicholas peered over the small boy's shoulder. "My word. That's not a letter; that's a novel."

Draco flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Well, Mother gets lonely. And Lucius doesn't write long letters."

Nicholas laughed softly, pulling up a chair beside Draco. Mmm, Draco is always yummy but especially so after a bath. Fruity and fresh. "What does your mum do all day?"

"She's practices the piano. She's a professional musician, you know?" Draco's face lights up whenever he talked about his mother.

"She is?" Nicholas was surprised. He didn't know anything about music, not that Quidditch-crazy teenage boys usually do.

Draco nodded. "She doesn't have to play for money and she only accepts the invitations that she really wants. So she only gives concerts a few times a year."

"Oho! So do you or Lucius play the piano then?" Nicholas grinned.

Draco shook his head, his fine hair flying up. "Not me, but Lucius—"

"Draco!" Lucius' head snapped up.

Draco stuck out his tongue naughtily. "Uh uh. Pay attention to your homework Luc."

Nicholas' curiosity was piqued. "What? Does Lucius play the piano?" He squinted at the other blond, trying to imagine him in front of a grand piano.

"Lucius plays the violin," Blaise announced loudly, as Lucius whined at the same time. "Blaise!"

"Really!" Evenlina joined in the conversation, eyes alight with interest. "Does he play well?"

"No, it's like cats caterwauling," Vincent said, and everyone laughed. Then he grinned. "Draco sings like an angel though."

"Ooo!" Nicolas rubbed his hands in glee. "Sing something, Draco!"

If there was anything Draco wasn't, he wasn't shy. The blond boy sighed theatrically in mock-reluctance, and thought for a few moments. Then he burst out in a quick jig, the kind you sing along too about some maid and rogue while drunk in a pub. The bawdy words soon had everyone in stitches. The young boy had a wonderfully clear voice and good lilting rhythm.

"Draco Malfoy!" Nicholas gasped. "Where ever did you learn such a song?"

Lucius smirked. "From Uncle Severus."

"You're joking!" Evenlina cried out. "Professor Snape?" They all knew he was the Malfoy twins' godfather — intellectually — but to reconcile the image of the dark, stern professor with the doting godfather was hard for the Slytherins.

"He wouldn't!" Nicholas shook his head.

"Well, normally he wouldn't," Draco's smirk mirrored Lucius.

It took a moment for the words to sink in, and then everyone broke out in gasping laughter. "You're having me off!" Blaise wiped his tears.

"Professor Snape? He can get drunk?" Nicholas asked gleefully.

"Three sheets to the wind," Lucius and Draco chimed solemnly. Draco held up a finger to his lips, winking. "But shh. You cannot tell anyone else, ok? Especially not anyone from other Houses."

"Of course!" Nicholas smirked. "But is it ok if I tell Marcus and Sam?"

"Only Marcus and Sam!"

"Yeah, yeah." Nicholas sat back, clutching his sides. "Who would have thought?"

"Sing something else," Pansy urged Draco. She smiled with a sigh. "I always love hearing you sing. I'm so envious."

Draco thought again, and then broke out in a mournful song about losing one's love and drowning one's sorrow in a pub. It was also the kind you sing in a pub or bar, usually at three in the morning.

"Draco, is there any reason why you particularly like drunk songs?" Evenlina mock-scolded. "Have you been hiding in a pub, or is Snape that bad an influence?"

Draco and Lucius were giggling. "No no," Lucius explained. "Draco knows lots and lots of songs but he just likes the, er, drunk songs."

"They're fun." Draco looked slightly embarrassed and slightly proud. His eyes were bright and cheeks flushed as he enjoyed the merriment he brought his friends and basked in their attention.

"Lucius, don't you sing at all?" Nicholas asked curiously.

"Nah. Lucius' singing is as bad as his violin playing," Gregory told him. "All the musical talent went over to Draco, it seemed."

"Hey, that's just fine by me." Lucius quirked a brow. "I'm perfectly happy to have Draco perform for me."

Nicholas doubled over in a coughing fit. Evenlina smirked, and asked politely. "All right there, Nick?"

"Yeah yeah. Just some dust in my throat," Nicholas wheezed. Merlin. Luckily the younger children seemed to always miss the innuendoes.

"Sing something nice Draco," Pansy ordered. "Not another drunk song."

"Whine whine." Draco rolled his eyes. He sat up straight and took a deep breath.

The next song stunned them. It was a Latin hymn, with a complex melody and haunting words. Effortlessly, Draco's clear countertenor soared through the register, bright as a bell. His voice still retained a boyish pitch, still sweet and high.

Nicholas wondered how Draco would sound when his voice matured. Would he be a soft tenor? Or a silky bass, like Snape?

As Draco's song drew to a close, the room was silent. There were quite a few curious onlookers by the door, drawn by his singing.

"Bloody hell," Blaise breathed. "No matter how often I hear you, it always never fail to amaze me."

Draco looked extremely pleased at their awed expression, and Lucius looked proud. Sometimes he did wish he could sing as well, if only to match his twin in a duet, but he was perfectly happy applauding from the sidelines.

Pansy sighed happily, then noticed the crowed by the door. "A sickle an entry," she called out wickedly.

"Only a sickle?" Lucius looked outraged.

Gregory leaned forward, utterly serious. "Two sickles?"

Whatever Lucius might have said next was lost when an alarm suddenly rang out through the dungeons, a heavy clanging bell. The students stood up in shock — no, not the dormitory alarm. This was the castle-wide alarm.

"Don't panic," Nicholas told the first-years loudly and calmly, his earlier playful humor gone. "Pull on a warm robe, grab your wand and follow—" his eyes sought out the older students by the door, finding a tall, sturdy year-mate. "Jules. Follow Jules. Evenlina and I will be right behind you."

Pale and silent, the students hurried out. As they poured out from the dungeons, they could see students from the other Houses gathering as well. Teachers were herding their charges to the Great Hall, and it was with relief they saw Professor Snape at the entrance to the dungeon.

Snape spoke tersely with the prefects, telling them to count the students and to lead them. Then he left with some of the other teachers, face grim and his wand held out.

"What's do you think is happening?" Draco whispered fearfully to Lucius. Students everywhere were talking in hushed tones, the sibilant sounds echoing back and forth within the thick stone corridors. The torches above cast flickering shadows. Stairs creaked and stones ground against each other as they shifted.

Lucius clutched his brother's hand tightly as they hurried down the corridors and stairs. "Don't worry. Just, don't be scared."

It was worse when they reached the Hall. The students' fear was palpable, and the teachers' expression looked anxious.

"Is it a fire?"

"I heard poisonous creatures were let loose."

"Are we under attack?"

Speculations ran wild. Draco hunched down beside Lucius, who placed a protective arm around him. Marcus appeared beside them, transfiguring rocks to blankets for the first-years. Another seventh-year conjured hot drinks.

Draco looked around and noticed that the House Heads were missing. The heavy doors were locked and warded, the tall windows shuttered. The atmosphere was very heavy, and more than a few students were crying.

"Seems like some Gryffindors are missing," Blaise noted, his eyes sharp as he scanned the other end of the Hall. Indeed, there was a small commotion over at the Gryffindor area. The doors slammed open, and McGonagall and Snape hurried in to confer with some of the Gryffindor prefects. Then they stormed out again, faces pinched and furious.

"What's going on?" Pansy whispered hysterically.

"Quirrell is not around as well," Lucius murmured softly to Draco, who gave his twin a quizzical look.

Marcus sat down beside Draco, wrapping a burly arm around the twins. His tall, solid presence was comforting. "All right there?"

The first-years nodded. Evenlina hugged Pansy.

And everyone waited nervously.

* * *

A/N: This is more for my own reference than anything else… Counting the team, I realized I forgot a Beater. Damn. 

Slytherin team  
Seeker – Samuel (7th)  
Keeper – Lucius (1st)  
Beater – Marcus (7th)  
Beater – Avery (4th)  
Chaser – Nicholas (5th)  
Chaser – Evenlina (5th)

Thanks for the lovely and supportive feedback! Some of your suggestions were great; I hadn't realize parts of the story were vague.


	5. In which there are there is talk about ‘

**Title:** Twins  
**Author:** Kiarene  
**Pairings:** none yet  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The Malfoy twins start Hogwarts. Totally AU. Protective!Lucius and sweet!Draco.  
**Published:** 15th December 2005  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine sighs  
**A/N and warnings:** Will be slashy eventually. Twincest hints. Sap overload. Turn back now if any of that offends you.

**Twins**

**Chapter 5**

_In which there are there is talk about 'bad men' and pets get fed._

"Draco, I really, really have to go," Lucius whispered. He fidgeted and clenched his thighs, but it was no use. The Hall was dimly lit, but the earlier tense atmosphere had cracked. Students were starting relax, murmur restlessly.

Draco glanced over at the prefects who looked harried. "Well… I guess it should be ok. Nothing's been happening and I saw a couple of kids leave."

Lucius stood up so fast he felt lightheaded, pulling Draco up with him. Catching sight of Marcus who was talking to Jules, one of the Slytherin prefects, he hurried over as quietly as he could. Perfect. Marcus wasn't a prefect but Quidditch captain held as much authority, if not more.

"Marcus, can we be excused please? Draco really needs to go to the gents," Lucius said in a rush. Draco shot his twin an incredulous look that screamed, what!

Marcus looked down at the twins, noting with amusement Lucius' flustered face and the way he bent forward ever so slightly, his legs rigidly locked. His eyes slid over to Draco who looked annoyed. "Right now? Can't it wait?" He drawled out, snickering inside in perverse pleasure at Lucius' expression became panicked.

"No! It can't wait! Please Marcus," Lucius pleaded prettily.

As much as Marcus liked teasing Lucius, Marcus didn't think his team Keeper would ever, ever forgive him if he embarrassed himself. "All right. Out that door, first door on the right. Don't dawdle and come back once you're done!"

Lucius' relief was obvious as he murmured his thanks, and practically ran to the door, dragging Draco behind.

"Luc! Why did you say that I have to go?" Draco hissed in irritation.

Lucius didn't answer as he was too busy fumbling with his pants. The toilet door banged shut behind them and Lucius sighed loudly in relief.

Draco rolled his eyes and unzipped his pants as well. "That was rather juvenile," he told his older twin.

Lucius looked faintly embarrassed as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "Sorry."

"You should be," Draco sniffed. He washed and dried his hands, and then reached out to hold Lucius' hand. "What do you think is happening?" he asked in a small voice. "I don't think it's a fire or anything like that."

A crash, sounding like it was taking place somewhere else in the castle, startled them. Lucius' hand tightened on Draco's. "I… I think it's far away. Don't panic."

"I'm not panicking," Draco looked around nervously, as if expecting the roof to come down on them. "But I think we should go back. Now."

Lucius pushed opened the toilet door, and stiffened in surprise. "Uh… Professor Quirrell."

The teacher squinted at them, his huge purple turban highly distinctive even in the dimly lit corridor. A whispered spell and the wand he held aloft lit up.

Draco noticed Lucius' slight shiver, and narrowed his eyes at the teacher. "We're just going back to the Hall now sir," he said politely.

Quirrell gave a high-pitched, somewhat nervous laugh. "Ye..es, you do do that boys," he stuttered. "St..stay away from the West Wi…wing."

"Why?" Lucius blurted out. Quirrell was staring at him in a way that scared him.

Quirrell shifted nervously. His wand twitched, the light flickering. "Nothing, no…thing much. Ju..just that …I wouldn't wa..want you hurt," he tried to smile kindly but it looked painful.

"Thank you sir," Draco said quickly. Seeing as how Lucius was not moving, he took the initiative and pulled his twin firmly. The two walked quickly, shrinking against the wall as they passed Quirrell.

Lucius kept his eyes firmly on the large oak doors of the Great Hall as they walked towards it, but just before Draco opened it, he couldn't help himself and he looked back. Quirrell was still standing there, his gaze unblinking, looking right at him. Lucius shivered again.

"What was that all about, Lucius?" Draco asked firmly once they were seated again.

"What was what?" Blaise asked curiously.

"We went to the toilet and when we came out, Quirrell was standing there. In the corridor," Draco explained.

"Pervert," Marcus muttered, scowling. The tall boy was standing nearby, looking around worriedly though he still kept an ear out on the first-years' conversation.

Lucius looked uncomfortable. "I don't think so. He was just really weird. He told us to stay away from the West Wing."

"That's where the Gryffindor dorms are. And the classrooms for Transfigurations, Divinition and History of Magic," Draco said thoughtfully. He could add two and two. Some Gryffindors were missing. Obviously the disturbance tonight took place in the West Wing.

"Quirrell's always been more than a bit loony," Blaise waved his hand. "Stuttering and twitching.

Lucius was suddenly struck by a thought. "Quirrell doesn't always stutter. That time in the classroom and…" He trailed off uneasily.

"You mean he has approached you again?" Draco asked sharply.

Marcus squatted down, practically growling. How dare some sick fucker defile his sweet, innocent Lucius! "What's this? Has Quirrell harassed you?"

Lucius eyed Marcus warily, thinking Draco's earlier comparison of their captain to a pitbull was pretty apt. "No… he just wanted to talk about how he knew our father."

"Is that all?" Draco looked suspicious. Lucius shifted uncomfortably.

Lucius glanced around, anxious that they were attracting too much attention. However, it seems luck was on his side, and only Marcus and Blaise had picked up Draco's question. The rest of the students were mostly asleep, as they should be. "Ssh, keep your voices down."

"Tell me exactly what Quirrell did," Marcus hissed in an overly loud whisper. So that I can slit him from prick to chin and strangle him on his entrails for daring to touch Lucius, he thought with dark relish.

Draco immediately told Marcus about Quirrell's odd behavior after class, and the other two boys frowned. "Sounds awfully suspicious," Blaise commented.

Draco shrugged. "We thought he only wanted to suck up."

"And you say Quirrell kept looking at Lucius?" Marcus jumped on the most important fact. First a look, and then two. Next will be furtive touches, and, and…!

Marcus laid an arm on Lucius' shoulders protectively, his eyes wild.

"Nothing much happened. He only wanted to talk to me," Lucius stressed, patting Marcus reassuringly. Reluctantly, he related what Quirrell said that evening on the pitch.

"He was stalking you?" Marcus couldn't believe that this took place during his Quidditch practice! He was such a failure as captain!

Lucius frowned unhappily. While he was admittedly unnerved by Quirrell and glad that his friends were protective, he felt a little silly and mortified by their excessive concern. "It's nothing," he insisted. "I know to avoid him from now on."

"I'm never leaving you alone again," Draco declared, cuddling closer and looking more like the victim than the protector.

"Do that. I'll tell the team members to keep an eye out during practice," Marcus said. He turned to Blaise, who held out a hand. "No need to tell me, I know. We'll not leave Lucius alone."

"It's not a joke." Marcus said seriously. He took a deep breath. "You see, sometimes there are bad people out there who, er, do things they shouldn't do. Um. Touch where they shouldn't—"

"Stop right there." Blaise stuck his fingers in his ears, and the three first-years looked traumatized. For a moment, Marcus was horrified he had scarred their poor impressionable minds.

"Do you think we don't know all this?" Blaise continued, rolling his eyes.

"We're Slytherins, not Gryffindors," Draco said caustically. Lucius gave a muffled snort of laughter.

Marcus flushed a dark red. "Well, I just want to make sure…"

"Now you are," Blaise told him firmly. "Oh Merlin. I can't believe you were going to give us that talk."

"Shut. Up." Marcus wanted to sink to the ground as they snickered.

And for a short while, the mood lightened.

* * *

Classes were cancelled the next day, after the most uncomfortable night. Over breakfast, Dumbledore explained that the alarm was due to a troll.

"A troll?" Draco looked horrified. "What the hell is a troll doing in school!"

Dumbledore went on to reassure the students that the teachers had caught the troll and everything was now back to normal.

"That's it?" Lucius asked sarcastically. "A huge troll somehow wanders into a school where it has no business of wandering around in, causes widespread panic, creates a ruckus, messes up some rooms, is the source of my discomfort, and everything's now back to normal?" He bit down on his croissant viciously, teeth clacking.

Draco patted his twin sympathetically. Lucius was not a morning person.

Dumbledore added that because of Messrs Potter and Weasley's bravery in saving Miss Granger, Gryffindor would be awarded eighty points.

Lucius nearly spewed out his pumpkin juice. Draco did. Blaise was not too happy as he was seated across Draco.

* * *

Despite the unfortunate Troll Incident, as it came to be known, the students bounced back quickly and moved on to more important things — namely, the opening Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor!

For once, Lucius was awake before anyone else in his dorm. He just opened his eyes, waking up with a jolt. For a moment, he was disoriented and then he remembered. It was Saturday. It was his first Quidditch match!

He stretched languorously, turning and curling against Draco's warm body happily. The early morning sun slanted into the dungeons through the high slit windows at the top of the room and drew warm oblongs of sunny amber on the green-gray stone floors. The morning air was crisply cold and very still.

He felt nervous, true, but he was just so excited! He was truly going to play in his first real match! None of the kiddy games back in elementary school, where the kiddy brooms were charmed not to fly higher than eight feet and the kiddy quaffles were made of foam and the kiddy snitch was the size of a fat mouse. A real adult game, just like the ones professionals play!

Draco stirred. "Mmm, what time 'zit?"

"Ssh. Sorry to wake you," Lucius whispered. The epicurean twins were never early risers, preferring to burrow under warm blankets than get up when the mornings were still cold, but perhaps it was because they were twins that they were so attuned to each other. Whenever one woke up, the other would follow soon.

"s'ok," Draco mumbled sleepily, shifting towards Lucius' warm heat. The reverse was also true and Lucius yawned. "Is too early to wake. Come back to sleep."

Limbs, still boyishly soft but starting to sculpt into athletic tone, shifted and twined. The feel of cool silk sliding against skin was delicious, the warmth of a beloved twin was even better.

"I'm too excited," Lucius admitted.

Draco pressed a sleepy kiss to Lucius' cheek. "Stop squirming."

Telling someone to stop doing something never works — Lucius held still for all of five seconds before he wriggled again. "Draco…" he gave a soft snicker. "Is that your morning wood?"

Eyes still closed, Draco snaked his hand downwards and gave a squeeze. "Pot. Kettle. Black."

"Feels nice," Lucius purred, pushing his crotch against Draco's hand.

"Luc, just wank off," Draco grumbled drowsily. "Know you're excited about game but… five more minutes…"

"Do me." Lucius wrapped his hand around Draco's, but Draco was already back asleep.

Lucius sighed and did as Draco ordered, his fingers still laced with Draco's. When they first started waking up to healthy erections, they were a little embarrassed and highly tickled. After a while, it became something fun. It felt really, really good, and if they woke up early enough, they would indulge a little before going for breakfast.

Lucius quickly came within minutes and sighed, enjoying the usual languid afterglow. It felt much better when Draco did it for him. He brought Draco's hand up and noted the cloudy pre-cum on it with a snicker. Draco was going to be so pissed.

At eleven, their orgasms were still a bit immature, at least according to _Teenage Wizard_, a popular magazine. Lucius wondered how it would feel like to experience a 'real mature' orgasm then.

There were the usual morning noises as the boys started to wake up. Curtains and comforters rustled. Somebody farted. An alarm went off. Somebody yawned.

Lucius cleaned himself and got out of bed. He slid on his bedroom slippers and padded over to their dresser. Draco's snake, Diamante, lay coiled in the clear tank. It was a pretty habitat, with plenty of room of her to slither around and a hollowed trunk at the side for her to sleep in. Dark green plants kept the tank cool and shady, just like the diamond adder's natural habitat. She was pretty low maintenance as snakes do not have to be fed daily.

Lucius noted that the cindermouse, an especially tiny breed of mouse, was gone. He opened the feedbox and took out a chicky egg for Diamante, noting that they were running low on cindermice and quails eggs. It was almost time to ask Mother to send more. The feedbox, a pretty box of ashwood, was spelled to hold live prey in stasis and keep the feed fresh. It was very expensive but well worth the expense.

His own eagle-owl, Tantus, was kept in the owlery with all the other owls along with Gregory's and Vincent's owls. However, the students could keep other pets in their dormitories. Turning, Lucius could see Blaise feeding his fire-salamander. The boys got into a habit of feeding their pets in the morning.

By this time, Draco was already up. As expected, Draco was not too happy when he discovered his slimy hand.

"I don't want to know," Vincent said firmly, when Draco yelled.

Draco almost smeared it on Lucius' hair but Lucius managed to blurt out a cleaning spell just in time.

"Children. Stop playing with bodily fluids. It's unhygienic." Blaise made a face.

Gregory farted.

When Marcus looked in, the first-years boys' dorm was very lively. Something's half-baked with this year's batch, he decided. Saturday mornings were not meant to be so noisy, not at seven in the morning.

"Lucius, Draco," he called. When the shrieking stopped, he continued. "It's somewhat of a Slytherin tradition that the Quidditch team have breakfast together before a game, down here in the common room. Professor Snape usually buys us pastries and stuff from Hogsmeade."

"All right!" Lucius pulled on his robe hastily. "Now?"

"Yes, now." Marcus grinned as the blonds followed him out happily. The other boys followed curiously, and when they saw the spread in the common room, Gregory blurted out, "Fuck! I also want to be on the Quidditch team!"

Lucius smirked shamelessly at Gregory.

The rest of the team was already there. Draco felt relieved when he saw the other reserves: Theodore was the second-year reserve for Beater and Keeper, and Sylvinia, the fourth-year reserve for Chaser. For a moment, he thought he might not be included in the team breakfast. It was a little hard to feel totally accepted; reserves trained with the team and were considered part of the team, but they would always stand a little apart.

The other first-years grumbled and went back to change, Lucius and Draco sat down between Marcus and Nicholas. Everyone was still dressed in pajamas and dressing gowns, looking wonderfully casual.

"This helps us relax and bond before the game," Marcus explained.

Draco eyed the food hungrily. "Are we waiting for Uncle Sev?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that in school?" A deep voice growled from behind the twins and Draco gave a little shriek.

Snape swept round to the head of the table, his dark green dressing gown swirling around his socked ankles. Hungry teenagers watched until he gave a regal nod, and dug in.

"School food is pretty ok but once in a while, it's great to eat something different," Lucius said happily. He looked at Snape slyly. "What do we get if we win the game?"

"Aren't we greedy?" Snape drawled. He bit into a greasy, fat sausage with relish, practically purring with every juicy bite. On McGonagall's orders, the Hogwarts Kitchen elves had started serving low-fat sausage a few years back. No amount of pleading on the male teachers' part had worked.

"Professor Snape usually brings us out for dinner," Evenlina whispered loudly to Lucius with a wink.

"And if we win the Cup?" Draco piped up.

"A very good, very expensive place for dinner," Snape said in sighing reluctance, as if such a treat would blow his monthly salary. Actually, it would — but the amount Snape made as a teacher pales in comparison to the amount he made as a freelance Potions Master.

"We wouldn't want to put you out in the poorhouse, Uncle Sev," Draco's smirk turned as sly as Lucius. He ignored Snape's outraged expression. "Why don't you cook for us instead?"

Wide, hopeful eyes turned to look at Snape. The teenagers gaped. To eat a meal cooked by a Potions Master — it would be no ordinary meal indeed.

"I'm not some house elf." Snape speared another sausage.

"If we wanted a meal cooked by a house elf, we would go down to the Kitchens. Please, Uncle Sev," Draco wheedled.

Snape chewed, an amused glint in his eyes. "Perhaps," he drawled.

Draco beamed. The conversation drifted away to other matters, and he took the opportunity to study his godfather carefully. Good, it seemed as if his good humor was restored. Perhaps it was because of the upcoming Quidditch match. Snape had been in a dreadful rage for days after the Troll Incident.

According to the scuttlebutt, Granger hadn't realized the alarm had sounded and was trapped in girls' toilet by the troll. Draco thought that sounded quite …sordid. One wonders.

Potter and Weasley had rushed to her rescue, thus earning lots of points for their bravery. Of course the teachers were on the scene soon after. Draco had muttered sarcastically about the lack of points deducted for Granger's stupidity. Snape had confirmed that it more or less happened that way. However, something about the whole incident was suspicious, something was off, and it got Snape's hackles up.

Draco poured himself another glass of pumpkin juice.

But no matter. It's been days since the Troll Incident and nothing has happened so far. Today, all they wanted to do was win. And enjoy themselves of course.

* * *

**A/N:** Why I shouldn't write at 3am in the morning. I wrote the part below about the boys' conversation in the toilet, woke up the next morning and upon re-reading it, slapped myself on the forehead. "Eleven-year-olds! They are eleven! WTF?"

--snip snip snip—

Lucius didn't answer as he was too busy fumbling with his pants. The toilet door banged shut behind them and Lucius sighed loudly in relief.

Draco rolled his eyes and unzipped his pants as well. "You sound like you're having an orgasm."

Lucius gave a delicious shudder, eyes closed in bliss. "It feels as good as one."

"Afraid of embarrassing yourself in front of the captain, are we?" Draco asked with a sly grin.

Lucius blushed. He concentrated on tucking his dick back and zipping up. "No…"

"He knew what you were doing," Draco stated. He leaned towards his brother, his tone wicked. "Luc, Marcus looks at you all the time."

"Draco!" Lucius yelped, and swatted his brother. His face was pink, slashed cheek to cheek.

"It's true!" Draco nodded, his tone faintly annoyed. "He stares at you all the time during practice, he's all full of praise for you and he likes to touch you."

"Are you angry?" Lucius asked his twin. His heart wasn't sure to fly or sink.

Draco crossed his arms, frowning. "Well, just a little. More than a little. Actually a great deal. But he's a great guy and if you like him back, then I won't have to hurt him. You do like him, don't you?"

Lucius laughed nervously, suddenly looking very shy as he tucked his hair behind his ears. "Maybe just a little."

Draco stepped forward and the two boys slid their arms easily around each other, nuzzling. "I love you so much," Lucius whispered, smiling widely. "You always understand me perfectly."

"Of course, I'm your twin," Draco said fiercely. He kissed Lucius, suddenly feeling possessive. "Whoever you choose in the future, promise me I'll always be most important."

Lucius couldn't ever imagine anyone more important than Draco. "Marcus might be cute, but you're my twin," he said matter-of-factly. "Promise me that too."

Draco stared intently into gray eyes, so much like his own.

--snip—

Luckily I passed out at this point.

**A/N part 2:** Apologies in advance, but I don't think I can keep up this insane updating schedule. I'm simply posting as I'm writing, but next week I'm going on a holiday. Since I only booked the tickets like 2 days ago, cough lotsa last minute stuff to rush. Can we say impulsive? Anyways, will write when I can.


	6. In which Lucius gets depressed and the S

**Title:** Twins  
**Author:** Kiarene  
**Pairings:** none yet  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The Malfoy twins start Hogwarts. Totally AU. Protective!Lucius and sweet!Draco.  
**Published:** 6th January 2006  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine sighs

**A/N and warnings:** Will be slashy eventually. Twincest hints. Sap overload. Turn back now if any of that offends you. I can't even begin to say pre-HBP or pre-GoF; it deviates from canon right from the first.

/ announcer

**Twins**

**Chapter 6**

_In which Lucius gets depressed and the Slytherins get even._

Draco and the other reserves watched the game from the 'crow's nest'. In Quidditch, the higher the seat, the better the view. The commentator box was the highest point in the stadium, the teachers' box just below that, while the students ringed the seats below. The first-aid station was on the ground level.

For the team, there were two raised boxes near the goal posts where the reserves sit, just a simple covered box with a couple of benches. The reserves sat there in their Quidditch gear, ready to fly out to replace a player should there arose a need to do so. They also had a very good view of the game, and especially of their team's own goal posts.

Draco watched as Lucius hovered around the goal posts, simultaneously proud and worried. There were quite blatant skeptical stares when the teams filed onto the pitch — Lucius stood a head shorter than most of the other players, looking further dwarfed by the bulky Keeper gear — and speculation was rife as to whether or not the slim first-year could manage.

/One, two, three, four, five… looks like Slytherin's missing a player… oh wait! There he is!

/Wow, I didn't know they made real Keeper armor in that size. But he looks really cute, folks.

Roars of laughter from the Gryffindor side greeted Lee Jordon's snide comments, and even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff couldn't help snickering a little. Draco and the Slytherins were furious, and Draco could tell that Lucius wasn't unaffected. The blond Keeper's shoulders were stiff and his flying a little erratic.

/Looks like the Slytherin Keeper's a bit nervous. He isn't flying figure-of-eights; he's flying a bowtie.

/Tsk. What was Slytherin thinking? Fielding such a tiny fella as Keeper? They must be scraping the bottom of the barrel.

/Another point to Gryffindor! Perhaps Slytherin's Keeper isn't too used to _real_ Quaffles.

"Stay calm dear," Slyvinia patted Draco's hunched shoulders. "There's nothing you can do. We can't leave the box."

"It's not fair," Draco cried out in frustration. "That git Jordan never said anything bad about Potter — why should he make fun of Lucius? He's so obviously biased! They shouldn't use a Gryffindor commentator when Gryffindor is playing; it's unprofessional!"

/Looks like the Slytherin Beaters are working extra hard today! Guess they need to — to help cover for the Keeper, maybe?

So far, the Slytherin team has been doing well. Their Beaters hovered protectively and kept most of the Quaffles away. Lucius had looked anguished every time he let a Quaffle through, though the other team players were quick to reassure him that he deflected more than he missed. Still, it was obvious Lucius was off his usual game.

"Never mind!" Evenlina swooped by, smiling kindly, before zooming back to the game.

Marcus paused, hovering there faintly worried as Lucius' face scrunched in frustration. "Hey, 'tis all right. We're still ahead of them in points."

Lucius nodded and wiped his eyes. Slytherin was leading 160–80. "But if Potter catches the Snitch, they will win."

Oliver Wood flew by, grinning smugly. "Best to keep your attention on your game rather than your Keeper, Flint!"

"Shut it Wood!" Marcus barked. Gripping his broom tightly, he zoomed off.

Draco's attention was torn between watching Lucius and keeping an eye out for the Snitch. Just think — he would be up there next year, and it would be his duty to catch the Snitch for the team. Wistfully, Draco thought that if he wasn't stuck up in the crows' nest, he would be down there hexing Lee Jordan.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a flash of gold, just as the two Seekers simultaneously dropped to chase after it. An excited murmuring went up around the stadium, and Jordan's words raced faster and faster even as the Seekers' picked up speed.

/The Snitch is spotted! Potter's nearer but Peterson has also given chase. Peterson's quite a distance behind… They've leveled out and whoa! Pull up pull up! That was a closed call — an almost crash in the Hufflepuff stands! But they aren't missing a beat and they're now zooming upwards! My word, the Firebolt is certainly living up to the hype! Look at that sweet thing go! Peterson just can't catch up and now Potter's just a tad behind the Snitch and now he's got his arm fully outstretched, almost—

Quite a few things happened at that point.

"Argh! Get off—" Lee Jordan's words were abruptly cut off with a high-pitched shriek before the _Sonorous_ spell was cut.

Potter closed his hand around the Snitch, his face lighting up in triumph. Then suddenly, his broom gave a sudden buck before falling like a rock.

Screams echoed around the pitch as everyone stood up in fear. Many of the players watched, frozen for a few precious seconds before they could even react. Most of them were too far away, too slow. Brooms swerved all over the pitch, everyone's eyes on Potter and not on each other. After his own initial shock, Samuel had dived after Potter but he couldn't catch up.

It was utter chaos.

Potter fell rapidly for too many heart-stopping seconds before his fall was slowed down.

The teachers, Draco thought. Looking towards the teachers' box, he noticed Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick had their wands out. Everyone's attention was on the drama up in the air and only Draco caught sight of what took place next.

The hem of Snape's robes abruptly caught fire. He broke off his chanting in alarm and quickly switched to a fire extinguishing spell. The other teachers were simultaneously distracted. There was another gasp as the levitating spells holding up Potter faltered before Samuel caught up with Potter, yanking the boy back up.

By now, the three Slytherin reserves were straddling their brooms, ready to fly but unsure of what they should do. If the game wasn't over, they weren't supposed to be flying out. Potter had caught the Snitch but the final result hadn't been announced.

A couple of the other Gryffindor players had reached Samuel, grabbing hold of Potter. Their brooms were optimized for speed in Quidditch and not to bear heavy loads, and it took three of them to lower Potter to the ground, his broom obviously useless.

Draco's eyes darted between the aerial drama and the curious drama that was unfolding in the teachers' box. Snape had put out the fire — no danger there — but how in Hades had that happened in the first place?

Looking back at the pitch, it appeared that several other players had caught Potter and all were safe on the ground. Everyone watched, waited. Draco's heart sank.

Slowly, the reserves flew to the pitch to wait with their teams. Draco automatically sought out Lucius. The older twin's hand was cold, his face pale.

Finally, Hooch declared that Potter had indeed caught the Snitch. Gryffindor won, 230–160.

* * *

The mood in Slytherin after the match was sober. Depressed. Furious. 

After showering, Lucius quickly dressed and excused himself. His eyes were red and it was obvious he didn't want to talk to anybody. Draco watched his brother leave sadly.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Samuel asked in agitation. The players had finished showering and were changing in the Slytherin locker room.

Draco sighed and buttoned his shirt. "Soon. Luc just needs some time alone for a while."

"Draco…" Marcus said awkwardly. "Lucius played well. We didn't lose because of that."

"Yeah, I know that. But Lucius doesn't. Jordan's heckling got to him," Draco muttered angrily. He pulled on a vest over his shirt and combed his hair. "Luc knows that he hadn't played as well as he could have. Surely such harassment isn't allowed?"

"There's nothing to stop the commentator from saying such things," Marcus admitted reluctantly. It was true. Professional players have to mentally prepared to disregard the crowds and the match commentator during the game, and the media frenzy before and after the game. It was an ugly fact that accompanied professional Quidditch.

"But it was Lucius' first match," Samuel added unhappily. He looked terrible, eyes bloodshot as well and downcast, his mouth a grim frown. Clearly, he felt he was to blame for their failure as well.

"That's still unfair!" Draco cried in dismay, eyes tearing. He sniffed, knowing what Marcus said was true but still hating it. "Nobody heckled Potter! It's just not fair!"

"Hey…" Nicholas stepped forward, patting Draco on his shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm going to have to look for Lucius now." Draco kept his head low as he hurried off.

The locker room was quiet after Draco left. Suddenly, Marcus slammed the side of his fist against one of the lockers. "I am going to hunt down that arse Jordan," he growled, reaching for his wand.

Samuel and Nicholas promptly pounced on the enraged captain. "Hold it man! You can't just go hexing him like that!" Nicholas managed to wrestle Marcus' wand away and tossed it to Avery.

"You're absolutely right! Bare fists are better!" Marcus struggled like a wild animal, trapped between the other two boys. The Beater was the tallest and most muscular player on their team, and Samuel and Nicholas had a hard time restraining him. "Let me go! I'm gonna pound Jordan into the ground—"

"And get yourself suspended!" Samuel howled. He shook Marcus' beefy shoulders. "Don't be stupid! Don't let them get to you like this!"

Nicholas suddenly gave Marcus a slap. It wasn't hard but it was shocking enough that the older boy stopped struggling. "Get a hold of yourself! We're Slytherins!"

The younger players watched, wide-eyed. Attracted by the yelling, the girls ran over as well.

"Nicholas is right," Evenlina said coldly from the doorway as she fingered her wand.

Marcus took a deep breath. "Right. You're right." He suddenly looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's ok. We all know you've lost your head for Lucius," Samuel quipped with a grin. The tension broke as the others burst out laughing.

Marcus turned red. "I have not!"

If anything, the laughter became louder.

* * *

"Luc," Draco whispered. The curtains around their bed were drawn, the dormitory empty. He crawled onto their bed. In the dim light, he could see that Lucius was curled up around a large pillow. 

Draco tugged Lucius tentatively. "How are you feeling?"

Lucius immediately turned towards Draco, burying his face against Draco's chest blindly. "Everyone made fun of me," he sobbed. "I thought I was good but, but…"

"No, only the Gryffindors made fun of you, and what do they know?" Draco felt helpless. Lucius hardly ever cried; the older boy was usually the one who seemed so confident and strong. He had always depended on Lucius; he reminded himself sternly that now Lucius needed him to be strong. "You played a very good game—"

"Crap." Lucius shook his head. Lucius was extremely proud, and failure hit him especially hard. "I _know_ I played a poor game."

"You played a good game. True, you were nervous, but you still played a good game," Draco said sternly. "Don't ever doubt your talent! It was your first game, for Merlin's sake!"

"But Pot..Potter…" Lucius hiccupped. His lower lip wibbled. "He caught the Snitch!"

Draco really didn't know what to say at that point. Fucking Potter, he thought viciously. How could anybody have _his_ kind of luck? It's unnatural. Things _just_ fall into his lap. How could anyone compare to the Boy-Who-Lived? Potter must have the most unbelievable luck in the world because it would certainly explain how he 'defeated the Dark Lord' as a mere babe-in-arms.

Meanwhile, all he could do was to hold Lucius as his twin continued crying. When Lucius' sobs quieted down, Draco eased him into a more comfortable position. "Are you thirsty? I could get you a drink," Draco whispered worriedly.

"All right," Lucius said in a small voice. He sounded tired and sleepy.

"I'll be back soon, ok?" Draco slipped out of bed and hurried towards the Kitchens.

The school was quiet. The upper-years were usually given the afternoon off to go to Hogsmeade after a Quidditch match, and most of the younger students were back in their dorms.

Walking briskly along a corridor, it was just his luck that he ran across the person he least wanted to see. Potter blinked myopically at him, looking dimmer than Vincent's owl. "Malfoy?"

"Potter?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Right. Now that we've established that we do know each other's surnames, I need to be on my way."

"Wait, hold on Malfoy," Potter put up his hands quickly.

Draco eyed Potter angrily. "What?"

"Uh…" Potter rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression. He looked scruffy, as he always did, dressed in ill-fitting sweater and pants.

Draco rolled his eyes. What, he forgot what he was going to say? It just confirmed his firm belief that Potter must have the most unbelievable luck because how else could anyone survive so long being so damn _stupid_!

"Well, uh, I was thinking…" Potter's eyes seemed to be fixated on a spot beside his head and he was smiling goofily. Without his red and bushy shadows, he seemed less antagonistic, even a little friendly. Draco's mouth dropped open. Potter couldn't be suddenly wanting to be his friend, could he? Not after he rejected _his_ offer earlier? The gall!

And unfortunately for the otherwise lucky Boy-Who-Lived, Draco was horribly pissed at him that day.

"Piss off Potter! I'm horribly pissed at you today!"

Potter's mouth dropped open. "What did I do?"

"What did you do!" Draco was spitting mad. He poked a finger in the other boy's chest accusingly. Lucius _cried _because of him! "How dare you ask me, what did you do? You, you speccy four-eyed stupid lucky _insensitive_ git!"

Draco stormed off.

"Yeah, well, uh… You're a right git too Malfoy!" Potter yelled back, sounding hurt.

Draco couldn't care less.

He got a jug of mixed fruit juice and a bag of cookies from the always helpful elves in the Kitchens. By the time he got back though, Lucius was fast asleep. Sighing, Draco cast a stay-fresh spell on the juice and cookies, and placed them on the desk. He then cast a disturb-not spell on the bed before leaving the room.

Wondering where their friends were, he wandered around until he found them in the first-year girls' dorm. The girls' room was a lot smaller than theirs as there were only three girls in Slytherin that year: Pansy, Millicent and Queenie.

"Hey Pansy," Draco greeted as he walked in. The boys were there as well, sprawled out on the floor playing a board game, _Underworld_. "What are you all doing here?"

Blaise looked up. "Lucius," he said succinctly.

Draco understood. Sitting down beside Pansy's bed, he tilted his head back to look at her. "Where are your dorm-mates?"

Pansy shrugged, painting her toenails carefully. "Queenie is probably at her older sister's room again and Millicent. Well, Millicent's an odd duck. Who knows where she went."

"That's not a nice thing to say about Millicent," Vincent told her.

Pansy looked irritated. "Can I help it if she's an odd duck? Cripes. Not everyone is as tight as you four. Aw, fuck! Now you've ruined this and I have to re-do it!"

"Fine, fine…"

Draco looked at the little metal pieces as they shuffled about on the board. "Blaise, you are a sad sad commander."

"Oh shut it." Blaise watched mournfully as his last werewolf died with a tinny scream. "How's Lucius?"

"Depressed." Draco snarled. "That git Jordan—"

"We know," Blaise said. Draco shot them a sharp look. They were all grinning smugly.

Realization dawned. "You did something to him…"

"Yup." Pansy waved her wand, drying her toenails. "Recall that scream?"

Draco started to laugh. "What did you do?"

"Take many spiders…"

"You didn't!" Draco's face lit up in delight.

"Vincent caught a spider, Gregory got the idea to multiply them and Blaise levitated the box to tip the spiders onto Jordan's robe," Pansy said wickedly. "By the time he noticed, we were long gone."

Everyone howled. Draco clutched his sides, gasping. "Great Merlin. His shriek! I didn't know a guy can hit _that_ high a note! Lucius is going to love this. The team is really going to love this." He grinned slyly at Pansy. "And what did _you_ do?"

"I supervised, of course." She turned her nose up haughtily.

* * *

… _But that wasn't the only revenge. It turned out that the team was going to hex Jordan_ _with a laxative charm that activate every time Lucius' name is mentioned. But when they found out about the spiders prank, they changed it to activate every time he catches sight of a spider. Uncle Sev took special pleasure in introducing potions that make use of spider parts over the next few weeks. _

_Anyway, Lucius is feeling much better now. We won the next game against Hufflepuff yesterday. That was the last match of the season before the exams. Samhain is next week, and then the holidays! We miss you dearly and are looking forward to coming home for the holidays. _

_With lots of love,_

_Draco_

_

* * *

_


	7. In which there is a Halloween party

**Title:** Twins  
**Author:** Kiarene  
**Pairings:** none yet  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The Malfoy twins start Hogwarts. Totally AU. Protective!Lucius and sweet!Draco.  
**Published:** 13th January 2006  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine sighs

**A/N and warnings:** Will be slashy eventually. Twincest hints. Sap overload. Turn back now if any of that offends you. I can't even begin to say pre-HBP or pre-GoF; it deviates from canon right from the first.

**Twins**

**Chapter 7**

_In which there is a Halloween party._

In the week leading up to Samhain, or Halloween, the students were all in a tizzy. The teachers have all given up trying to teach and instead concentrated on their own work — magic was especially potent on Samhain, and that day has traditionally been an important day for the wizarding world.

To distract the children, the adults have taken a leaf from the Muggle celebration of Halloween — let the children dress up and run around and gorge on candy while the adults take the chance to get their work done.

And so in Hogwarts, the students were allowed to dress up and run around and gorge on candy while the adults were busy. Of _course_ they were giddy.

In the dungeons, students were clustered excitedly, practically bouncing from dorms to common rooms as they compared costumes, squealing.

Lucius and Draco had chosen to be cats, or to be precise, kittens. They had short but lush pelts in pearl gray, and bibs of pure white. The _kittenus_ potion, suggested and brewed by Snape, was a popular potion for kids. Perky little ears, long whiskers, feline eyes and large paws completed the look. Slits in their dark gray shorts allowed their tails to swing free.

"Oh my." Pansy couldn't stopped stroking their fur; she ran her hand down their shoulders with the practiced motions of a cat owner. Pansy herself was wearing a red Chinese tunic that complimented her dark hair nicely. Artful makeup slanted her eyes and gave her skin an olive tone. "It feels so soft, so warm. Like a real cat."

"Of course it's real," Lucius sniffed. He held out a hand/paw. "Look, I can even extend and retract the claws."

"Aren't you cold?" Blaise asked Draco curiously.

It was late autumn and despite the castle's heating charms, the air was a little chilly. However, they were pleasantly surprised to find that their fur was more than warm enough. In fact, they could have gone without clothes — their fur would have provided adequate cover — but there was just something uncomfortable about having one's boy bits hanging out in the open.

Draco resisted the urge to lick his paw and groom himself. "No, this fur is wonderful."

The first-years stood in the common room, admiring each other's costumes. Vincent came as a centaur. He confirmed that the hind quarters were real (enough) and that the effect was achieved with a fairly complex potion Snape had brewed for him. Gregory came as a Russian war-wizard, complete with heavy furs, necklace of bear teeth and aggressive red tattoos. Blaise was a merman — stuck-on gills on his neck opened and closed slowly, fins dangled along his arms and his skin shimmered with blue-green scales.

"Oh, you all look so darling!" Evenlina slithered up. The tall chaser came as a naga; a half-snake, half-human. Her forked tongue flickered in and out.

"I have a camera!" Nicholas trotted up, waving a small black object. He was a faun, and his goat hooves clattered loudly on the flagstone floors. Everyone posed obligingly. And posed.

And posed.

"Food! Come on, let's go!" Vincent yelled just as Pansy fluffed out her hair again for yet another angle. Laughing, they all headed towards the Hall for dinner.

"Does this seem a little off?" Draco asked, looking up at the decorations. The Hall was done up in orange and black, with tall candles in silver and gold. Skeletons swung from the ceilings and ghosts flew overhead. Spiders dangled and various multi-legged insects adorned the walls. The enchanted ceiling overhead showed a bright moon peeking out from behind dark clouds and howls could be heard in the distance.

"I heard it's supposed to be a haunted house," Evenlina said uncertainly.

"That would explain the ghosts, but the skeletons? Spiders?" Lucius sneered.

Draco poked at a crumbling mummy, his claws shredding the bandages slightly. "I thought mummies were from Egypt. What does it have to do with a British haunted house?"

"Er. A Muggle haunted house?" Evenlina shrugged. The Slytherins looked confused. The decorations did seem a little schizophrenic.

Marcus sniffed dismissively. "Muggles are odd, odd creatures."

"I wonder where the extra ghosts came from?" Pansy wondered.

"They were old Hogwarts ghosts." The Baron floated down from the ceiling and was greeted politely by the Slytherins. "As you know, many ghosts fade away after a period of time. However, on a night such as Halloween, some may be called back temporarily with a spell."

"Thank you sir," Pansy called out as the stately ghost drifted away again.

Dinner was lovely. The house-elves had made all the traditional Samhain favorites such as spiced pumpkin pie and colcannon. There were plates of cauldron cookies and towers of pumpkin muffins, bowls of custard apples and pans of autumn leaf cake. For the children, there was even non-alcoholic Irish galway wassail.

After dinner was over, the tables were quickly cleared. Booths and exhibitions were set up by the older students. Divination was especially popular, a witch specialty. It was easiest to use cauldrons of water or tea, though tarot cards were quite popular too. A few Ravenclaw girls were demonstrating divination by using a pendulum; beside them, a pair of Slytherin sisters were drawing divination runes on the floor.

In one corner, Marcus and Oliver Wood were having an argument about banishings. Marcus was dressed as an impressively shaggy shaman, while Oliver sported an impressive set of canines and a silk cape. Lucius and Draco drifted closer, listening interestedly.

"Do you think all ghosts are so benign? That they merely require a little nudge in the right direction?" Marcus sneered. "This way please, mind your step," he mimed in a high-pitched voice.

Some students tittered.

Wood rolled his eyes. "Yes. It has always worked for me so far. Your methods are simply barbaric."

"They are not!" Marcus roared, flicking his whip with a loud snap. Someone called Peeves, the poltergeist, over. Soon a contest to see who can banish Peeves started, but Peeves hadn't been a ghost in a school full of bored teenagers for the past century without having learned a few tricks of his own.

Draco soon grew bored and tugged Lucius' hand. "C'mon, I'm thirsty."

"Uhh…" Lucius looked reluctant. Marcus was starting a chant. "I think I'll stay for a little while more. I'll look for you later, ok?"

Draco noticed Lucius' eyes on Marcus sourly, but he shrugged it off. "All right."

At the snacks table, Draco had just poured himself a drink when he heard familiar voices. Glancing to his side, he noticed the Gryffindor trio whispering heatedly by a pillar. So they can have arguments too, he thought in amusement. Then, feeling curious, he decided to listen in. The Hall was dimly lit and the pillar was very convenient.

Potter had obviously decided to go for the street urchin look — a baggy, tatty sweater hung to mid-thighs and his jeans were worn, his knobby knees showing. Granger was dressed, very inappropriately in Draco's opinion, in a pink frilly dress with glimmering wings. Because a cutesy Granger? Is an oxymoron. And, is that a wand tipped with a shiny star in her hand?

Draco cringed, eyes sliding to Weasley before darting away again. Good Merlin! Has no one told the boy one never combines lime green with red hair? He wasn't sure what Weasley wanted to be and he wasn't interested.

"If he's planning anything, tonight's the night to do it," Potter said heatedly. "That greasy git's been busy all week. I just want to find out what."

Draco stiffened protectively.

"So has every other teacher." Granger crossed her arms, frowning in a no-nonsense way that looked incongruous with her pink frills and fairy wings. "And I'll say this again, I think you're making a mistake here. Headmaster Dumbledore closed off those corridors for a reason."

"I think—" Weasley faltered at the girl's hard stare. Wimp, Draco snickered.

Potter was quiet for a while, and then he shrugged. "Ok. You're right."

"Great." Granger beamed. Draco wanted to slap his forehead.

'You stupid bint — can't you see he's not convinced', Draco thought. 'Next thing he'll be wanting to slip off.'

"Hey Hermione, I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'll turn in early." Potter yawned widely. Draco cringed at the utter lack of acting skills.

"Ok Harry. Have a good rest," Granger said sweetly.

'How can you be so smart yet so dumb', Draco whined mentally.

"Yeah mate." Weasley gave Potter a hearty pat on his shoulder.

Draco was incredulous. Surely they weren't so stupid… Wait. They were Gryffindors. Though Potter was behaving quite the Slytherin here, even if no Slytherin would be fooled by such a flimsy excuse.

Feeling really, really curious now — maybe it was the cat outfit — Draco decided to tail Potter. Upon leaving the hall, the dark-haired boy immediately set off at a brisk pace.

Feeling tired my arse, Draco snorted. He jogged behind the other boy, glad that the soft pads of his hind paws/feet made no noise. Potter slowed down as they got to the third floor; it was a section Draco had never been to before. The classrooms were closed, the floor dusty.

Finding a room that was ajar, Potter cautiously pushed the door. It gave a low creak, scaring the two boys, but when nothing happened, he walked in.

Draco gave Potter a couple of minutes to settle before he crept in, tail waving. It appeared to be some sort of storage room. Furniture was covered in dusty drapes and boxes were stacked on the floor. And over by the other end of the room stood the Boy-Who-Lived in front of an uncovered mirror. Dim light filtered in through grime-streaked windows.

The cat-boy crept closer.

Draco caught a glimpse of Potter's reflection; the other boy was wide-eyed and shocked. He was unbearably curious by now — it was obvious that was a magic mirror and didn't that idiot boy know that one shouldn't carelessly look into a magic mirror? His ears twitched.

What did Potter see?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Draco looked around frantically before diving behind a covered sofa. He held his breath and peered around it.

Dumbledore stepped into the room, his steps slow and ponderous. "Harry."

"Headmaster!" Potter jerked back from the mirror, clearly startled. His eyes darted guiltily between the mirror and the old wizard, before his vaunted Gryffindor courage came to fore. "Sir, what is this mirror?"

Dumbledore walked slowly across to room to stand beside Potter, gazing into the mirror. "The Mirror of Erised." He gave a sigh.

"What does it do? Why do I see…" Potter trailed off, looking back at the mirror.

"It shows you your heart's fondest desire," Dumbledore rumbled. "What do you see, Harry?"

Draco watched, wide-eyed.

"My parents. I see my parents," Potter said quietly. He sounded as if he was holding back tears, and at that point, Draco abruptly felt sorry for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore was silent.

"Nobody tells me anything," Potter continued. His tone was bitter. "I don't know anything."

"Sometimes, it's for your own good," Dumbledore said kindly. Draco rolled his eyes.

Potter shook his head stubbornly. "Don't you think I've a right to know these things? How they died. Why they died. Headmaster, I don't even know when they were killed."

Dumbledore turned to leave, his shoulders drooping. Suddenly, he looked as old as they said he was, nothing like the absent-minded foolish grandfather he normally seemed to be.

"Headmaster!" Potter called out angrily.

"Samhain," Dumbledore replied, his back turned to Potter. "Eleven years ago today, Voldemort attacked your home. On Samhain."

The only sound in the room after Dumbledore left was Potter's hitched sobs. Draco held his breath, tense. Finally, he stood up.

"Malfoy!" Potter immediately had his wand out, but from the way his hand was shaking, Draco doubted if he was in any condition to cast a spell. "How long—?"

Draco held up his hands/paws to show he was unarmed. "I'm not here to fight, Potter."

"Here to gloat instead? Poke fun at me?" Potter muttered jerkily, wiping his tears.

"I wouldn't do that," Draco said quietly. Like calming a skittish animal, he started to walk forward very slowly. He tried for levity. "But if you'd like, I can do that too."

"What are you doing here?"

Draco decided to go for the truth. "I overheard you planning something against my Head-of-House and followed you."

Potter didn't have anything to say to that, though he really wasn't in a condition to make a snappy comeback, with his red eyes and running nose. Draco fished about his shorts and found a handkerchief, offering it to Potter. "And keep it," he said gruffly, making a moue of disgust.

Potter bowed his head, blowing his nose while Draco turned away discretely. For a few minutes, the two boys stood in awkward silence. Draco wondered what he should say.

"So." Draco's eyes slid over to the mirror again, not looking into the glass of course, but rather at the lettering on the frame. It said, Erised.

"Dumbledore's a git."

"What?" Potter's mouth dropped open.

Draco shrugged. "Er. That's what I think." And then, warming up to the topic, he continued. "I think he's always been a bit loony and a right git to Slytherins, but tonight I realized he can be a git to Gryffindors as well. It's all his fault!"

Potter blinked at Draco's rant.

"Feel better now?" Draco gave a nod. "Blame someone else. It usually makes me feel better."

"I should have known," Potter said sarcastically, stifling a laugh. Draco didn't allow it to bother him.

"So what did you see in the mirror?"

"Why should I tell you?" Potter shot back.

Draco tried to act disinterested, though his tail was curling and uncurling with his curiosity. "You don't have to. I merely asked."

There was yet another period of silence while Potter stared steadily at him and Draco scuffed his feet/paws and wondered if he should leave. Lucius might be getting worried.

"My parents," Potter said abruptly. "I saw my parents."

"Oh," Draco said softly. "No wonder what Dumbledore said…"

Potter turned away angrily, rubbing at his wet eyes again. "Shut up. What do you know?"

Draco glared at Potter's back. "More than your Gryffindor friends apparently. You're not the only one to lose parents to the Dark Lord."

"At least you still have your mother. Your twin," Potter muttered resentfully.

"At least you have your friends. Are you having fun at your pity party yet? Poor me, whine whine." Draco sneered. He resisted the urge to give Potter a hard shove. "I'm trying to help you here but you don't even have the decency to face me."

"Help me?" Potter whirled around, green eyes snapping. "How is bitching at me, helping me?"

"I told you that I understand your loss!" Draco yelled back. "And I gave you some advice; that it's not the end of the world and that you have your friends!"

"Why do you care? You're not my friend!"

"Damn right I'm not! And whose fault is that?" Draco was not feeling sore about that, definitely not. "And it's precisely because I'm not your friend that you should appreciate this more!"

"What the fuck?" Potter shoved him, and the sudden violence infuriated Draco.

"If I were your friend, I would of course be murmuring platitudes and wringing my hands. But am I doing it because I truly believe what I am saying, or because I feel obligated as your friend? However, since I am not your friend, the answer should be obvious even to an idiot like you!"

Draco drew himself up coldly. "Good night."

"….wait!"

Draco ignored the other boy, flinging off the hand angrily and strode off. Potter did not follow.

* * *

Lucius plopped down on a bench tiredly, mouth twisting down in irritation. He looked around the cavernous room again, though the teeming bodies made it extremely hard to locate one small, blond boy. 

Where _was_ Draco?

"Looking for your brother, young Lucius?" Professor Quirrell's slightly nasal voice startled him.

"Good evening sir," Lucius said distantly, choosing to ignore Quirrell's question. He kept his gaze on the room, hoping the other man would leave him alone. At times, the disconcerting wizard seemed like a different man, in speech and in manner.

"What do you think of the celebrations tonight?"

Alas, no such luck. "It's all right," Lucius muttered sullenly.

"Come now, surely you are more articulate than just that?" The professor sat down beside him and Lucius fought the urge to move away. "For example, as a wizard from an old, distinguished family, do you not think that the celebrations tonight are a bit of a mockery of the traditions of Samhain?"

"What do you mean, sir?" Lucius' toes curled.

"Look at the flying ghosts and pumpkin decorations and silly costumes; they're ridiculous!" Quirrell sneered.

Lucius had thought it all a little silly, but it wasn't as bad as Quirrell made it out to be. And it was fun, in a way. "They're meant in jest and taken from muggles—"

"Exactly!" Quirrell's strident tone scared him.

"This is all a mockery because they are taken from muggles' preposterous ideas of 'Halloween'!" Quirrell made a disgusted sound. "What do they know of the traditions of Samhain? Dumbledore should not have allowed this shameful dilution of our ways. Wizards should keep to wizards, and muggles to muggles."

"Yes sir," Lucius murmured, uncomfortable at the older wizard's rant.

"Do you agree with me, boy?"

"Yes sir." What could he say? He scanned the room frantically, and when he saw Marcus' welcome bulk shouldering through the crowd, he almost sighed in relief.

"Lucius! I was looking for you!" The tall boy eyed Quirrell suspiciously. "Professor Quirrell."

"Mr Fli..Flint." Lucius' eyes widened as Quirrell's voice changed, slightly uncertain and stuttering, but he did not say anything.

The older wizard stood up, arranging his robes. "Have a go…good night, boys."

Marcus sat down on the bench beside Lucius, watching Quirrell as he walked away. "Creepy sort, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Lucius gave a wan smile. "Thanks."

"So, what did he talk to you about?" Marcus growled, practically bristling.

"Something about the introduction of muggle ways into this Samhain celebration… how wizards shouldn't mix with muggles," Lucius said quietly.

"Ah."

They watched the festivities in silence for a while. Then, Lucius scooted closer and spoke up again in a soft voice. "What do you think?"

"I agree… partly," Marcus said just as softly, carefully. Unnoticed by anyone except the boy beside him, the Slytherin captain slid his wand out of his sleeve and cast a privacy spell. "Lucius, you couldn't have known then, but I remembered how it was like just before the Dark Lord was killed.

"The Dark Lord may have started off with ideals many of the old wizarding families are in agreement with, and he had garnered their support. They were good, valid points. But as his power grew, he became unstable. By the time I was old enough to remember, he had become erratic. Cruel. That was what I remember of him." His voice became hollow. "It was bad then. Even us, the old families, we were all… careful."

"Mother didn't like to talk about it, doesn't like us to read about it," Lucius said petulantly. "I don't know anything."

Marcus gave a gusty sigh. The older boy looked as if he wanted to say something, but changed his mind.

"Do you… do you know what exactly happened to my father?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

Marcus shook his head. "I'm sorry Lucius, I don't know."

Lucius looked up at the older boy, eyes sharp. "But it was only his methods you disagree with, right?"

"You are entirely too clever for a boy your age," Marcus said ruefully. He dissipated the spell with a flick of his wand. "Enough. There will be no more such talk of this tonight."

Lucius looked hard at the older boy, slightly irritated at the brush-off. Then he shrugged and stood up. "All right. I am going to look for Draco now."

"Do you need my help?"

Lucius shook his head, a slight frown on his face. "It's all right. Thank you anyway. Good night, Marcus."

"Hey Lucius." Marcus gave an apologetic smile when the younger boy turned back. "I'm really sorry about that. I promise you, one day I'll tell you what I know. But for now… just enjoy your youth, eh?"

"…thank you Marcus. I appreciate that." The slight wrinkle between Lucius' brows disappeared and he gave a small smile.

* * *

"Where were you?" Lucius scolded, making an exasperated sound. He held open the blanket as Draco crawled in. 

"I'm cold." Draco slipped his hands under his brother's shirt. Lucius yelped and grumbled, but allowed Draco to leave his hands there. Cold or not, his brother's hands felt nice against his skin. "I overheard Potter talking about Uncle Sev…"

As Draco related what he did, Lucius felt himself growing annoyed. "Why do you keep running into Potter? I noticed you keep looking at him too," he said in a sulky voice. Honestly, he couldn't care less about the Brat-Who-Lived.

"I do not. Only sometimes. I would be playing opposite him next year; Seekers you know. So I thought I should get to know his habits and all," Draco explained.

"He's a nobody who got lucky," Lucius complained, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist.

"Yes he is," Draco agreed, snorting. "He dresses like a beggar, his spectacles are always broken and held in place with spellotape—"

Lucius tried, but he couldn't recall any detail about the dark-haired boy. Potter was scrawny, plain, and utterly forgettable.

"—and he's really lousy in class. His grades are horrible." Draco shook his head, frowning. "I really don't see at all why the teachers are so interested in him. So he got lucky as a baby. Surviving the killing curse like that has absolutely nothing to do with his own ability, obviously."

"Draco, I really couldn't care less," Lucius muttered, a trifle sullenly. "Stop talking about that git."

"You're absolutely right." Draco gave an exasperated huff. "I don't even know why I was talking about him."

"Draco, just shut up about him." Lucius buried his nose in his brother's fine hair, wishing Draco would stop using that hair gel. Perhaps if he wrote to Mother, asking her not to send anymore…

The two boys were silent for a while, slowly drifting off to sleep, when Draco murmured, "Did you stand there watching Marcus all the while when I was gone?"

Lucius thought about Quirrell, and decided there was no need to worry his twin about such trivial matters. After all, nothing really happened. "Yeah."

"Oh."

Lucius ran a hand through Draco's hair drowsily. Sometimes, he feels as if they were starting to grow up, to drift apart, especially since he was on the Quidditch team while Draco was only a reserve. Still, he was glad that they would be going home soon for the winter break. So many things to do, and Mother would be so happy to see them…

Lucius soon fell asleep, his hand slipping from his brother's soft hair, a smile on his face as he dreamed of future Quidditch matches where he captained the team and Draco caught the Snitch.

* * *


	8. In which the twins return home for the h

**Title:** Twins  
**Author:** Kiarene  
**Pairings:** none yet  
**Rating:** G/R  
**Summary:** The Malfoy twins start Hogwarts. Totally AU. Protective!Lucius and sweet!Draco.  
**Published:** 1st June 2006  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine sighs

**A/N and warnings:** Will be slashy eventually. Twincest hints. Sap overload. Turn back now if any of that offends you. I can't even begin to say pre-HBP or pre-GoF; it deviates from canon right from the first.

Life's been really hectic since I last updated. Exam after exam, projects, etc. I initially wanted to write more to this chapter before I post it, but an email coughmahoganyhandlecough sporked me...

Anyway, a bit of a filler chapter.

**Twins**

**Chapter 8**

_In which the twins return home for the holidays._

The last day of term was always more chaotic than the first day. Students thundered up and down the Hogwarts Express, uncaring of school rules or even the school clothes. Robes were discarded for thick sweaters, and ties were abandoned, dripping from school bags, tied around waists as belts, even doubling as bookstraps.

The Slytherin first-years were in their cabin, the same six friends who'd traveled together on the first day of term. Vincent and Gregory were sprawled out, mouths slack and snoring. Draco was absorbed in a book and Blaise simply stared blankly out of the window as the train rattled along, almost falling asleep, his shoulders slumped.

Pansy looked up as the carriage door slid open, her bored expression immediately brightening. "Marcus!" Her grin became wicked. "Hey Lucius! Marcus is here to see you!"

A dull flush chased across the tanned Beater's cheeks. So he was here to see Lucius, as usual. "It's team business!"

"It always is," Pansy agreed, eyes twinkling.

Seated beside the cheeky girl, Lucius was stroking Pansy's cat. He looked up at the older boy with a sweet smile, eyes curious. "Yes?"

Marcus cleared his throat, his ears flushed red. The door slide closed behind him. "The other Houses don't do it and it's somewhat of a Slytherin secret," he gave a wink, grinning. "We'll continue to hold our weekly training sessions during the holidays. Would you be able to make it?"

"Sure!" Lucius' face lit up in delight. He loved Quidditch and he really enjoyed being with the team. "Where are the practices?"

"Usually at my place or Sam's, since only the two of us have a big enough backyard to build a Quidditch pitch," Marcus told Lucius. Then remembering, he looked at Draco as well. "Ah, Draco. You don't have to attend practice but it would be great if you could come too."

"Of course," Draco said curtly. But the captain didn't notice as his attention was back on Lucius again.

"I didn't know you like cats." Marcus rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously. With the exception of Draco, all the other first-years looked on in great interest and amusement. "Sam's got a cat — want to come over to have a look at her?"

"Sure!" Lucius passed the cat on his lap back to Pansy and turned to his brother. "Draco?"

"Uh, maybe later. I'll like to finish this book first." Draco pretended to be reading his book, and a flash of hurt stole over his face as Lucius followed the older boy out happily.

"Don't like Marcus much, do you?" Blaise said blandly.

"I like him fine. He's a good captain." Draco's frown belied his words. He shifted, re-crossing his legs.

"You just don't like his attention on Lucius," Pansy said shrewdly.

"I'm not jealous," Draco denied.

"Never said you were." Pansy stroked her cat, a knowing smile on her lips. She fought the urge to cackle as the tips of Draco's ears turned red.

"Well…" Draco's frown became darker, his brows furrowing in confusion. "I…"

The other boys may be a little dense on such issues, but Pansy was an observant girl. She gave Draco a comforting pat. "Trust me, nothing will happen."

"What do you mean?" Draco looked even more confused.

Pansy gave a long-suffering sigh. It was so obvious to her. "Marcus won't do anything about his crush on Lucius — he's that noble sort — and Lucius only admires Marcus."

"Crush?" Draco looked thunderous. He slammed his book shut and stood up.

"Draco! Don't you go rushing into the seniors' cabin," Pansy warned as she tugged at Draco's sleeve. The blond only glared at her.

"Draco!"

"All right, I won't!" Draco yanked his sleeve back irritably and stomped out of their cabin. Maybe a walk would help dissipate his anger.

Draco stomped along the train corridors, feeling marginally better by the time he reached the end. He was about to turn back when a door slid open and Potter stepped out of the toilet, adjusting his glasses.

"Wait, Malfoy!"

"What?" Draco turned, snarling. They haven't spoken since Samhain; well, not of the verbal kind at least. Occasionally, Draco had glared at the bespectacled boy, who oscillated between glaring back and looking apologetic. This time, he looked apologetic again.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Potter blurted out in a rush. "For what happened that night."

Draco was tempted to ask, what night? But he didn't feel like getting into another fight with Potter over such a triviality.

"Fine," Draco said in a clipped tone. "Now if you would excuse me…"

"Wait!"

Draco looked pointed down at the hand that clutched his sleeve — really, perhaps he should start wearing short sleeves — but Potter looked stubborn. "I really am sorry."

Draco sighed at the dreadfully earnest tone and waggled his wrist meaningfully, but the tight grip stayed.

"Really, really sorry."

"All right already." Draco took one look at Potter's hang-dog expression and he couldn't help himself — he burst out laughing.

Potter stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open. Draco looked at his affronted expression and gave another silvery peal of laughter. "Gods, Potter! Look at yourself!"

Potter's expression became hurt, and then it was now his turn to stomp off while Draco ran after him. "Oy Potter! Wait!"

But Potter was in a right snit and Draco was laughing too hard to chase properly. After a few seconds, Draco gave up, leaning against the wall and sniggering. Well, perhaps he would hunt down Potter when term starts and explain himself…

Or maybe not.

Draco pushed himself away from the wall, shoulders still heaving and good humor restored.

* * *

"Do you think Mama's looking thinner?" Draco asked worriedly. The twins had just finished a hard ride through the fields, and the horses' breath was steaming in the brisk winter air as they trotted back towards the stables. Charmed horseshoes ensured that their mounts had no problem walking through the snow.

Snow tended to fall thickly in that region, and Malfoy Manor seemed to be blanketed in a layer of purest white. The Malfoy lands were extensive, and since spells and discrete magical helpers helped with the upkeep of the manor and holdings, the lands appeared untouched. There was no need for gardeners; spells on the hedges and trees kept the greenery neatly pruned, watered and fertilized. Fruit that fell were immediately spelled to the manor kitchens even before they hit the ground; flowers that bloomed were snipped and whisked to the manor.

Numerous wards on the unplottable manor kept unwanted visitors out; old magic that was tied to the Malfoy blood, as sturdy as the massive stone the manor was built from. It wasn't as if the Malfoy lands were devoid of lives, however. A small army of house-elves, practically invisible, kept the manor in pristine condition and attended to the Malfoys' numerous needs. The twins loved feeding the stray cats, kneazles, crubs or horngles that wandered through and often stayed, and in the stables, the Malfoy purebred equines were the envy of wizarding society. And untouched by humans, the vast woods that ringed their lands teemed with wildlife.

Lucius ran a hand through his horse's pale mane. Like the twins, the horses were pure white, with pale blond manes and tails. "A little. But she doesn't seem to be sick."

"I asked Dobby," Draco went on. "He said Mama has been much busier lately. She's accepted more concerts appearances and even started teaching a couple of students."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "What does a house-elf know? And why should Mother bother to teach? She doesn't need this kind of work; we have more than enough money."

"Dobby's pretty all right for a house-elf, he's not too dumb," Draco frowned. "And I think there's nothing wrong with Mama wanting to teach. She's probably lonely, now that we've started school."

The buckles on the harnesses jingled as the horses trotted on, a bright merry sound in the still countryside.

Lucius blew out his breath with a huff. "I guess you're right. We have been neglecting Mother, haven't we? Is she lonely, really? She has many friends after all."

The boys could see the stables as they crested the path, and Draco gently pulled his horse to a stop. "Well, we'll be sure to spend more time with her then." He turned to look at his brother. "Winter solstice is coming up; that's always a joyous occasion."

The past few weeks since they returned home from school had been utterly marvelous. They had never appreciated all the free time they had as children until they entered school, the utter lack of a rigid schedule.

During the holidays, they could choose to wake up late and enjoy a lazy afternoon in the solarium, or they could spend an invigorating morning skiing across their vast property. Sometimes they went over to one of their friends' houses, sometimes they went to play Quidditch at Marcus' house. Just the other day, Mother had taken them shopping for new clothes. It was, after all, quite easy to stay up-to-date with the latest fashions when Paris and Milan were just a portkey away.

It had all been gloriously, wonderfully lazy.

Lucius nodded, gazing around at the serene snowscape. "Do we want a large party this year, or just a private one?"

"I'd prefer a small party. It's cozier," Draco decided. Winter Solstice, like Samhain, was one of the most important occasions in the Wizarding calendar. His face lit up. "No, a couple of small parties. Let's invite Pansy and the others for lunch, and I'm sure Mama would love to have Uncle Sev over for dinner. What do you think?"

Lucius smiled indulgently. "Sure. Anything you want."

"Wouldn't it be great if Uncle Sev was our father?" Draco brought up a topic they had often discussed. "Mama certainly likes him…"

"Maybe she doesn't like like him in that way. Or maybe he doesn't like her in that way," Lucius murmured, urging his horse into a slow trot. The two horses moved off eagerly towards the warm stables. A good gallop was all well and fun, but warm hay and good feed was marvelous after that.

"Maybe he's gay?" Draco giggled. He leaned towards Lucius, whispering loudly. "How do we know if he is?"

Lucius glanced at his brother, a thought striking him. They'd never thought about such things before, but in Hogwarts, it was hard not to get caught up all the teenage drama of relationships. "What about you?"

Draco looked puzzled. As they entered the stables, two house-elves immediately came forward to take their horses, and Lucius shook his head. "Later."

Sometimes they would curry down their horses themselves, but often, they were lazy and happily left the task to the house-elves.

"Dobby," Lucius called. When the house-elf appeared, he said, "A glass of apple cider, Dobby."

"I'd like the same," Draco said.

After Dobby returned with their drinks, Lucius grabbed Draco's hand and tugged the boy towards the back of the stables. The two boys clambered up to the loft, clutching their drinks securely. The loft space was small, a wonderful place for small boys to hide out in but it was now a trifle cramped. The two boys wriggled around a bit before they settled into a comfortable position, Draco lying between Lucius' legs.

"Now, where were we?" Lucius took a long draught of his warm cider, and smirked. "Oh yes. Whether or not Uncle Sev is gay."

The two boys giggled.

It was a new concept they had recently learned. Before, they had only thought that a wizard could like another wizard or witch, the only difference is in the type of like. But now, they'd learned that a wizard could be chasing for his own team, the other team, or even both teams!

"How do we know if he is, or if he likes Mama that way?" Draco asked, looking highly amused. "How do we know if anyone is gay, or straight?"

The twins fell silent as they pondered. "I guess we could start from known samples," Lucius finally said. He gave his twin a naughty grin. "Are you straight or gay?"

Draco blinked uncertainly. "I've never thought about it."

Lucius looked surprised. "You've never found yourself admiring another student?"

Draco shook his head. He sipped his cider slowly. "Have you?"

"Er…" Lucius thought about Quidditch practice and locker rooms, and blushed.

"You have!" Draco twisted his head to stare accusingly at his brother. "And you never told me!"

"How exactly would I have brought it up?" Lucius' flush became darker. "Besides, I thought you looked too."

"Looked at what?" Draco sounded mystified. His tone became curious. "What?"

Lucius somehow felt as if he was corrupting his brother's innocence. Certainly because he wasn't a regular on the team, Draco hadn't need to attend as many practices as him, and the younger twin wasn't as close to the older students. Lucius, however, has already been exposed to a fair bit of locker-room talk and gawk. True, the older students never said anything too explicit in front of him, but he was adept at listening. Any Slytherin was.

"Lucius!" Draco slapped his brother lightly on the thigh. "Tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"What you meant by looking?"

Lucius felt flushed, warm. Perhaps he should put down the cider and let it cool a little. "Well… Haven't you ever noticed if anyone was good-looking?"

"Well, certainly." Draco looked thoughtful. "Pansy and Blaise are good-looking. And, er, Greg and Vince aren't."

"That's all? You never want to take a second look, and another? You never felt excited, and want to see more? To touch"

"Touch…?" Draco's voice fell to a whisper.

Lucius fell silent. His cock was hard and there was no way Draco could not have known. His brother squirmed around until he was now kneeling and facing Lucius. Both boys were flushed pink, and not just from the cold.

"Touch what?" Draco wasn't totally innocent. He looked at Lucius, who remained silent and flushed.

"This?" Draco gave a saucy smirk, and palmed Lucius' erection. The older boy squirmed, torn between encouraging his brother to …touch further or to maintain his dignity. But not to stop, oh, never to stop. Unconsciously, he bucked his hips up a little.

Draco deftly undid Lucius' pants. Biting his leather glove, he pulled it off and Lucius had never knew that such an action could be so erotic.

"Yeah," Lucius panted, spreading his legs wider.

"Who do you look at?"

Lucius tried to keep his voice steady as Draco started to stroke slowly. "Well, the locker rooms are separate so I've only seen the boys."

"Do you like what you see?" Draco sounded curious and excited. His hand was warm and firm. "Tell me what you've seen."

"Yeah… yeah. I've seen the guys. They're all really built, almost like the professional Quidditch players. Marcus and Avery are really buff, especially Marcus. I guess it comes with being a beater," Lucius said breathlessly. Oh yeah. Marcus was really, really fit. The seventh year's broad shoulders and well-built frame was obvious, even through the school robes. Better yet, he remembered catching glimpses of the tall captain when they showered, trails of water running along the groves of his muscled back. Lucius never dared to look too long, or too low. He felt as if he was doing something unbearably naughty and his cheeks had always felt so hot, he was sure every one knew what he was doing!

Lucius' toes curled and he gave a groan.

"So you like guys?"

Lucius' eyes fluttered shut. At this age, it didn't take much for him to get hard, or to come. "Oh… ohhh!"

When he opened his eyes a few seconds later, he was smiling in satiation. He probably looked a little silly, he knew. Draco had already cleaned up with a quick spell. "You want it too?"

"I'm not as perverted as you," Draco laughed, tucking Lucius back into his pants, and snuggled against his twin.

"I'm a healthy, very virile young wizard," Lucius sniffed.

Draco raised a disbelieving brow. "You wank off at least four or five times a day!"

"Like I said, very virile," Lucius smirked. Both boys laughed.

"So you're gay," Draco nodded.

"I'm not sure…"

"You like guys, don't you?"

"Well yeah, but I don't know if I like girls as well," Lucius wrapped his arms around his twin, sighing happily. He loved the relaxed, fuzzy lassitude that comes after a good orgasm. Maybe he was addicted. "What about you?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged, not sounding too concerned.

"Maybe, to be fair you know, we should check out the girls as well," Lucius suggested.

"You mean, peek at the girls locker room?" Draco gasped in a mock-horrified tone. "You pervert!"

"The, er, experimental conditions have to be exactly the same before we can draw conclusions." Lucius could barely keep his voice steady as his shoulders heaved with merriment. "And to be absolutely certain, we should, er, repeat the observation on the males—"

"You just want to look at naked girls!" Draco started to giggle. "And guys!"

"We can't see anything under the school robes—"

"Who's we?"

"Surely you'd want to…" Lucius grinned naughtily. "Don't you?"

"Of course!" Draco's grin was identical to his brother's.

And the two boys fell back laughing madly.

tbc...


	9. In which the twins get into a spot of ad

**Title:** Twins  
**Author** Kiarene  
**Pairings:** none yet  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The Malfoy twins start Hogwarts. Totally AU. Protective!Lucius and sweet!Draco.  
**Published:** 22nd May 2007  
**Disclaimer**Not mine sighs

**A/N and warnings:** Will be slashy eventually. Twincest hints. Sap overload. Turn back now if any of that offends you. I can't even begin to say pre-HBP or pre-GoF; it deviates from canon right from the first.

My apologies for the long, long delay in updating… It's been a stressful year. Unfortunately, I've kinda lost the inspiration for this story and am not too sure how it's going. Yeah, not the most inspiring thing to hear. What I'd try to do is to wrap up the first year and see how the story goes.

**Twins**

**Chapter 9**

_In which the twins get into a spot of adventure._

Draco burst into their dorm, a flurry of dark robes and mussed blond hair. "Luc, have you seen my Potions homework?" A heavy schoolbag was dumped on the floor, books spilling out. He headed straight for his desk, rummaging through the pile of parchments on the tabletop. Pansy's cat, which had been sleeping atop the pile of books, leapt away with an annoyed hiss. Something clattered to the floor.

"Luc?"

Blaise didn't bother to look up from his prone position on his bed, where he was reading a magazine. "Lucius' not here. And your Potions homework is on your bedside table."

Draco whipped around and snatched up the said scroll, frowning in irritation. "Dammit, Blaise! Stop borrowing my homework to copy."

"But you get the best grades among us," Blaise pointed out. "Who else can we copy from?"

"The emphasis is more on 'copy' than 'my', as in, perhaps you pillocks should start doing your own homework?" Draco grumbled. He put away his scroll with a sigh of relief, and then looked around. "Do you know where Lucius went?"

Blaise shrugged. "I think someone came, saying some teacher was looking for Lucius. There should be a note, I think."

Draco picked up the scrap of paper on Lucius' desk. —Quirrell wanted to see me. Not sure what about, but go on ahead and I'll see you in the Hall for dinner.—

Draco started to feel a faint prickle of unease. Since they came back from winter holidays, it had been a hectic time of tests and assignments, and with no further suspicious behaviour from Quirrell, they simply forgot all about the Defense professor. Well, Quirrell might have wanted Lucius for a simple matter such as homework, but...

"I'm going to look for Luc," Draco announced abruptly, placing the paper back on the desk, homework forgotten as he hurried out. From the dungeons, there are a few shortcuts to other parts of the castle, including the teachers' wing. He'd search there first.

Counting carefully, he located the fifth stone left from the common room fireplace. A section of the wall ground open and he drew his wand. Bluish-white wandlight flooded the dusty passageway. The shortcut to the teachers' wing was not often used; often the students were encouraged to look for their head-of-house rather than the other teachers, and Uncle Sev's quarters were in the dungeons as well, so as to be close to the Slytherin students. Draco himself had never been along this passageway, though all Slytherin students knew about the various corridors that connect the dungeons to the rest of the castle.

The longer Draco walked, however, the more his earlier confidence dropped. The floors got dustier, the air mustier. Cobwebs dripped from the ceiling and he could hear the occasionally skitter of rats. The corridor started to wind downwards and there were no signs of any doorway or exit. He knew the exit was clearly marked, a door that eventually came out to a cupboard just outside the teachers' wing. Still, shouldn't the shortcut be heading upwards, as the dungeons were supposed to be the lowest point of the castle after all. Perhaps he made a mistake?

Draco was on the verge of turning back when he thought he heard muffled voices. He stopped and cocked his head — yes, definitely voices. Stepping closer to the wall, he placed his hands cautiously on the cold stones, and a section of the wall slid away to reveal a large antechamber. It was empty, and there were two arched openings on either side of the room. From one of the openings, he could hear familiar voices.

"—go on ahead, Harry." The Weasel. Draco scowled.

"But…"

"Hurry! I'll take care of 'Mione." And The Bush. Draco muffled a snicker at his wittiness.

Footsteps hurried towards him and Draco tensed. When Potter burst into the room, the other boy skidded to a stop, a look of astonishment on his face. Then his brows drew together in suspicion. "Wha—?"

"I don't want to know." Draco rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Hey, you can't just walk away."

"Yes I can. I must have obviously made a wrong turn somewhere," Draco muttered, his thoughts already on other issues instead of Potter. Like, how to find Lucius. He took a step towards the opened passageway but when the edge of his robes brushed against the wall, the wall gave a shuddering groan and slid closed again. Draco stumbled back with a yelp. At the same time, the archway from which Potter came through shimmered, and then a wall appeared.

Both boys stared at each other in panic. Then as Draco turned and started patting the stone wall frantically, hoping to trigger open the mechanism again, Potter ran towards the newly formed wall. However, it was useless. They waved their wands and yelled and kicked the walls, but it was futile.

Potter was the first to give up. "Look Malfoy, we're obviously stuck here."

"State the obvious, why don't you?" Draco said tersely. Inside, he was trying hard not to panic.

Potter pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. "And so, perhaps we should be civil towards each other? Figure a way out?"

Draco waved a hand towards the other side of the room. "There is a way out."

Potter eyed the archway dubiously. "I don't know… It all seems too suspicious, don't you think?" However, even as he was speaking, the dark-haired boy started walking towards the archway. Draco immediately followed closely behind him. Gryffindors may be too thick-headed but there were times where foolhardy bravery was useful.

Miraculously, nothing happened when they crossed the archway. Wands lit and held aloft, the two boys started to walk slowly, carefully. A couple of times, they could hear muffled squeaks and the tiny pattering of rats. Draco wasn't scared of rats, of course not, though he did inch a bit closer to Potter. Just in case it wasn't rats.

The sound of their footsteps was loud in the silence. After a while, Draco licked his lips nervously. "So… why are you here?"

There was a long pause, as if Potter was reluctant to speak. "What, you can't tell me?" Draco's voice was sharp with annoyance.

"No, it's just that… well, er," Potter stuttered, rubbing the back of his hair uncertainly.

"Fine, don't tell me," Draco sulked. He quickened his steps, suddenly piqued at the other boy.

"No, I didn't mean it that way, uh, I was… just gathering my thoughts," Potter said in a rush as he caught up with Draco. "Wait!"

Draco's eyes fell to Potter's hand, which was gripping his sleeve.

Potter looked surprised, then embarrassed as he let go. "Sorry. Er, I just think we should stick close, that's all. Just in case."

Another rat scurried by, squeaking. Draco's eyes widened and he took an involuntary step closer to the other boy. "Er. Right." He flushed at his misstep, and coughed self-consciously. "Damn rats. The house-elves should do a better job of keeping those pests at bay."

"Yeah."

The two boys laughed nervously, and then when the silence became stilted again, Potter cleared his throat. "Right. Let's continue moving, shall we?"

They walked on, their footsteps loud in the corridor. After a while, Potter cleared his throat.

"It, er, all started when we, that is Ron and Hermione and me, noticed…"

* * *

"I didn't know you could sing."

The two boys were shaking slightly, the adrenaline crash catching up with them. Cold sweat beaded along their skin. Although they practically crawled past the huge, sleeping creature, they were panting as if they had sprinted instead.

Draco merely shot him a cocky grin, too shaken up for a snappy retort.

"Really." Potter's eyes were shining as they stared with unabashed admiration. "I've never heard anyone seen like that before. It's… so beautiful."

"Of course you haven't," Draco agreed un-self-consciously. "Uncultured Gryffindors. Well, that was your first introduction to the finer points of wizarding music." He stood up and brushed his robes. "Now come on, let's get out of here. And I still need to find Lucius."

Potter looked curious. "Why?"

When Draco explained, Potter paled a little. "Quirrell?"

"Yeah. You know, I do think he's a," Draco scowled, and then dropped his voice to a sneering whisper, "pervert!"

Potter's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes!" Draco nodded fiercely.

"Oh." Potter blinked, and then, whispering. "Um…. What's a pervert?"

"You don't know?" Draco stopped abruptly, causing the other boy to bump into him.

"No, I don't." Potter sounded peeved. "Do you?"

"Of course I do," Draco huffed. Mentally, he tried to recall what Uncle Sev told him. Mama had Uncle Sev, who had looked highly uncomfortable, tell the boys all about 'Bad Adults' one day.

* * *

"_But Narcissa!" _

_The two boys eavesdropped shamelessly, ears to the door, stifling their giggles. They rarely heard that petulant tone from their normally composed uncle, who flooed in as usual for his Sunday brunch with them. Shortly after, their mother had pulled the puzzled man into the drawing room for a 'quick talk'. Naturally, that piqued the boys' curiosity. _

"_No. It's high time the boys knew these things. Why, just yesterday, while we were out shopping near King's Cross, I saw this fat old man look at them." _

"_Perhaps you were mistaken…"_

_Their mother's voice was icy. "I know perfectly well those types of looks." _

_The boys were mystified. _

"_Right, so you do." A loud sigh. "But why me?"_

"_Surely you do not expect me to do it?"_

_There was a long silence. _

"_But you're their mother!"_

"_They're boys. It's high time you gave them The Talk. And who better to do it than another male? And, unless I'm mistaken, you're a man. Aren't you?" Narcissa's voice turned sly. Suddenly, her voice cracked like a whip. "Now just do it. Stop sniveling about it."_

"_Narcissa!... I do not snivel!"_

"_And be sure not to scare them unnecessarily. Yet they must realize the possible dangers—"_

"_Since you know so much, why don't you do it instead?"_

"_Don't be silly, it's all just common sense."_

"_Silly?!"_

_Hearing footsteps, the boys quickly scampered away. _

"_What do you think Mama meant?" Draco asked, once they've ducked into the library and caught their breath._

_Lucius shrugged. "Dunno. I expect we'd find out soon enough." He quickly pulled out an activity book from one of the lower shelf. By the time their uncle found them, they were busy folding origami and chatting._

"_Uncle Sev!"_

* * *

"Snape?" Potter goggled. "Wait, Snape? As in, Snape?"

Both boys were now seated on the dusty floor, tired from all that walking. Their wands, laid across their laps, glowed dimly. They could just about make out each other's faces, deeply cast in shadows. Nothing else.

Once in a while, Draco could hear a skittering sound. He wasn't too concerned. He grew up poking around Uncle Sev's laboratory to be squeamish about things that scurry, slither, ooze or rattle.

"Yes, Snape." Draco snapped. "Now will you let me finish?"

* * *

"…_.er, and so you see boys, you should not allow anyone to, er, touch you. Or take anything. It could be a portkey, or a poison, or a cursed object." _

_The two boys nodded. They've heard this before. "Yes, because we're rich and others may want to kidnap us for money," Lucius stated in a bored tone. _

"_Uh." Severus paused, clearly looking awkward. "Sometimes, it's not only money that they want."  
_

_Two pairs of eyes looked at him with a smidgeon more interest. "What?"_

"…_." Severus shifted, his eyes sliding away momentarily. "Sometimes, they may want to, er, touch you."_

"_Touch us?" Lucius scoffed. "Whatever for?"_

"_Because they, uhm, like it." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because they… they are perverts. Yes, yes, that's right."_

* * *

Upon learning that Potter didn't know what a pervert was, Draco took it upon himself to educate the ignorant boy. Uncle Sev hadn't really told them all that much — he hemmed and hawed and waved his hands about a lot though — but that's all right. Draco knew just what Uncle Sev meant.

"So, all odd, wierd adults are perverts," Draco said with the sweeping authoritative air of someone who doesn't really know but is making a damn good guess. He tapped his wand against his other palm. "Those with shifty eyes, you know, eyes that keep looking everywhere."

"Like Trelawney?" Potter asked.

"Yes! Definitely a pervert." The two boys nodded. "She's an odd one. Bug-like eyes."

"Ah, it's the eyes," Potter mused. "And, these perverts… they are bad people?"

"Yes, definitely bad people. Not just the eyes," Draco added. "I think Quirrell is a pervert too. I mean, who wears such an odd hat?"

"Hermione told me it's called a turban…" Potter said hesitantly.

"Oh, so it's a muggle thing?" Draco said dismissively. "Anyway, he keeps pulling Luc aside and wanting to talk to him. A pervert, I tell you."

Potter nodded. "Yeah, a pervert."

"When he looks at you, don't you feel a shudder?"

Both boys made a face. "Eww. Pervert."

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"Shaddup. I am too."

Draco sneered. Merlin, Potter's standard of English was atrocious. He poked the other boy's shoulder in boredom. The two boys sat slumped against the wall.

"Stop that."

Of course Draco just had to poke some more.

Potter rolled his eyes. "Hey, do you know how to magic up some food?"

"No. That's tricky magic. Don't you know anything?"

"Why is it tricky?" Potter sounded stung. "I mean, we repair clothing and transfigure pins…"

"Yeah, at most the hedgehog changes back into the pin. What if the conjured food changes back in you? Why do you think we are only taught how to transfigure pins?"

"Ohhh…"

"That's why it's tricky. Maybe it's ok to get a green hedgehog or have the tear suddenly rip open again, but for food, we have to worry about nutrients and components. That's why we still cook the old-fashioned way. Mind you, it's possible. But tricky."

Potter sighed. Draco sneered again.

Suddenly, the walls gave a rumble. The boys scrambled up in alarm. Stones were groaning, creaking, and then there was a horrible grinding sound as stones all around them shifted. From the light of their wands, they could see the walls rearranging themselves, one wall opening up. Draco hesitated, unsure, but Potter immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him through the opening.

"How do you know this is the way out?" Draco hissed, as they hurried through the changing passageways. He didn't really trust Potter… but they were still in one piece, so far.

"I don't."

And then they burst into a huge room. Stone pillars, old and carved with runes, gave the room a faintly temple-like atmosphere. And standing in the middle of the room were Quirrell and Lucius. The teacher had a tight grip on the boy's upper arm, and Lucius was pale. Both heads turned in their direction.

"A fine mess you've brought us into, Potter!" Draco hissed at the other boy, his tone sharp with annoyance and fear.

"What? You wanted to find your brother and Quirrell, didn't you?"

"Draco!" Lucius looked both relieved and worried. He struggled weakly.

A brief look of worry flashed over Quirrell's face before it was quickly replaced by a frown. "More brats? I don't have time for this."

To the boys' puzzlement, the voice seemed to be Quirrell's, but his mouth wasn't moving and the tone was all different… all wrong. And Potter was wincing in pain.

"Yes…" Quirrell raised his wand, his lips moving this time.

"Wait. Keep them alive. I recognize them… Young Malfoy and young Potter."

"No!" Lucius yelled suddenly, his free hand scrabbling madly for Quirrell's wand.

Quirrell turned his head in annoyance at Lucius, and Draco and Potter hissed in shock. The turban on Quirrell's head was gone, a fact the boys only realized now, and behind Quirrell, on his head, was another face. It was grayish and greenish and skeletal, leathery skin stretched paper-thin over bones. It grew out of his head like a deformed tumor. It was the most grotesque thing Draco had ever seen, and an involuntary shudder rippled through his body. Red eyes glared at them and Potter moaned.

"Now's not the time to be getting the vapors, Potter," Draco said shakily. He was terrified and definitely not rushing Quirrell, so the Gryffindor would have to do it. That's what Gryffindors are for. He could only watch in horror as his brother struggled. He gave Potter a weak push. "Go on, do your Gryffindor thing."

"What?"

"Go pull Quirrell off my brother you moron!"

"What?!" Potter dug his heels in. "Why—"

"Hurry up. There is no time." The mouth moved, guttural sounds rasping from that face. Lucius struggled harder and managed to free one arm.

In response, Quirrell cuffed Lucius with his wand, the edge of the handle catching the boy along his temple. "Be quiet boy, or I'd petrify you."

"Luc!" Draco shrieked when Lucius staggered. Red blossomed on the side of Lucius' head and his eyes followed the thin trail of blood as it dripped down his cheek. "LUC!"

Before he realized it, his feet were moving forward. Sure, he was scared stiff and he was just a boy and he was small, not like Gregory or Vincent, but fear and rage and instinct propelled him. His vision was red, red like Lucius' blood, and narrowed to just the two figures ahead of him. There was a strange roaring sound in his ears, and somewhere far away, someone was screaming, someone else was shouting.

He ran forward and barreled into Quirrell. The older wizard stumbled, but did not fall. Draco grabbed onto the hand that held Lucius and hung on, kicking and screaming. "Let him go! Potter! Potter!!" Quirrell's other hand grabbed the back of his collar, choking him.

The two blond boys wriggled madly, limbs flailing everywhere. And then another small boy rushed into the fray.

There was yelling, screaming, cursing. Magic sizzled around them, uncontrolled. Draco twisted and after a particularly hard kick to the older wizard's shin, felt the wizard falter. Lucius fell to the floor. Then the hand on his collar tightened and shook him painfully. "You brat!"

Draco screamed, hands flying to his collar. Potter grabbed Quirrell's hands, but there was a concentrated burst of magic and the other boy went flying. With the other two boys down, Quirrell's attention focused wholly on Draco. He wrapped his other hand around Draco's neck and started to squeeze.

Suddenly, there was a commotion and out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw a tall man rush in, wand held aloft. "Uncle Sev!"

The black-haired wizard took in the scene, Lucius sprawled on the floor and Quirrell's hands around Draco's neck, and growled. "Unhand them!"

Quirrell, realizing that he would required his full concentration and use of his hands, flung Draco away like a rag doll.

The last thing Draco saw before he hit his head and blacked out was his uncle's furious face.

* * *

When Draco woke up, he found himself in an unfamiliar bed, A moment of panic, and then he realized that Lucius was curled up asleep beside him. And that was all that mattered.

The most important thing settled, he widened sleep-crusted eyes further, looking up. White bed, plain starched sheets, boring white ceiling and walls — he must be in the infirmary. Despite his bruises and aches, he grinned. That meant that they had won; Uncle Sev must have hexed the hell out of that stupid Quirrell.

"Luc," Draco whispered softly, turning to his side. Lucius didn't wake up, but threw an arm around Draco and pulled him closer. Draco happily hugged Lucius back, cooing softly. "Hey Luc, are you awake?"

He heard a cough behind him. Slowly, Draco turned around to the other side. To his annoyance, Potter was lying on the bed beside. The two boys stared at each other for a blink or two, and then Potter said gruffly, "I think he's asleep."

"I know that," Draco hissed in a loud whisper. It strained his abused throat and he started to cough softly.

There was a small table between their beds, with a pitcher of water and glasses on a tray. Potter sat up and poured him a glass of water. Draco pushed himself upright as well and took the glass with a pout. He wasn't quite sure why he was a little annoyed at Potter, but he was. So after he drank, he put the glass back down and lay down with a huff, staring at Potter.

The other boy fidgeted, eyes straying to Lucius' arm, which still lay across Draco's hip. His face looked a bit flushed. "Um. You two are close."

"Of course we are," Draco huffed. He tugged Lucius' arm more tightly around him unconsciously, shivering a little at the thought that what if, the battle had gone badly, or if Uncle Sev hadn't come in time…

"Really close."

Draco stared hard. Potter fiddled with the corner of his blanket. Finally, Draco took pity on the other boy. "So, what happened after I fell?"

Potter looked confused for a moment, and then brightened up. "Oh. Well, Snape rushed him—"

"That's Professor Snape to you," Draco reminded him primly.

Potter rolled his eyes, but continued. "_Professor _Snape rushed him. He was so mad, he just punched him in his nose with one hand, and then hexed in the next breath with his other hand. I mean, his wand was in his other hand. Wow. I don't know what he said exactly, but it was an awesome fight. The two of them were really going at it, punching and hexing and yelling. And all the while, the creepy face at the back of Quirrell's head was shouting orders and trying to see what was happening. Yeah. And then, Snape did something, I couldn't see exactly, but then he must have won because Quirrell suddenly went limp."

"Wow." Draco blinked, feeling proud of his uncle. He couldn't resist. "Professor Snape's really strong, isn't he?"

Potter closed his mouth sullenly, suddenly aware he had been sprouting his least favorite teacher's praises. Draco giggled. "And then? What happened? How did he get us out? What happened to that weird face at the back of Quirrell's head?"

Potter shrugged. "I'm not sure…"

He was interrupted by noisy footsteps in the corridor. Weasley's voice was loud as he and Granger rounded the corner to the ward. "Harry? You there?" The red-haired boy shot Draco a suspicious look.

"Do lower your voice; this is an infirmary," Draco said sharply, annoyed again.

"Yeah Ron…"

"…SSSHHH!"

Two taller boys entered the room at a more sedate pace, snickering. Draco smiled. "Hey, Fred. George."

George sat down on one of the chairs, giving a nod to Potter, while Fred plopped down on Draco's bed. "You ok?" He touched the bruises on Draco's neck lightly, a frown on his face.

Draco nodded, pleased by the older boy's attention. Potter was hardly injured at all but his friends were fawning all over him. It irritated him.

"Who did this? Was it Quirrell? We heard that there was some trouble but Dumbledore didn't say anything else," Fred said in a serious, angry tone. His fingers continued stroking Draco's neck gently. "This looks really bad."

Draco sighed piteously. "It's just because my skin's fair. I'm all right, really."

"Poor baby," Fred cooed. His fingers now stroked Draco's hair, petting him like he would a cat. George quietly gagged in the corner.

"That's nice," Draco said in a satisfied tone, pushing his head slightly against Fred's hand in approval. He loved touches of any sort, and fingers through one's hair was especially soothing. He lay curled up on his side, Lucius behind him and Fred seated by his head.

The door opened again, and the Slytherin Qudditch team poked their head in. Marcus, in particular, had a dark look on his face when he saw Fred.

"We brought chocolates!" Samuel crowed, waving a Honeydukes bag.

Draco sat up, eyes shiny. "Gimme."

"What's with all the noise?" Lucius grumbled sleepily, sitting up as well. The Slytherins crowded around, chattering. Marcus sat on the bed beside Lucius stiffly, looking as if he loved to pet Lucius the way Fred had been petting Draco but he didn't dare. His dark eyes glared at Fred, who paid him no attention. The others turned out some bits from their pockets — feathers, buttons — and transfigured them into chairs.

Momentarily, Draco's eyes caught Potter's, who looked disgruntled and annoyed at the crowd on the other side of the small infirmary room. Draco smirked smugly and stuck out his tongue quickly.

Fred continued to coo over Draco. Samuel fed him chocolates. Evenlina tsked and combed Lucius' tangled hair, while Marcus looked envious. Everyone spoke, trying to update the twins on what had been happening.

Ah, all was right with the world again.

Well, at least until Nurse Pomfrey stepped in, took a look at the crowd and chased everyone out sternly.


End file.
